Secrets, Pain, and Lies
by tealrose
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! A story about undercover and secrets. Crossover with NCIS LA, and most likely another show or two later. Darker than my other story, whumpage and intrigue, spies, and once again, secrets. What truly are the pasts of Dinozzo and Deeks? Who are their friends? Who are their enemies?
1. Ch 1 - When Crap hits the fan

Truth, Pain, and Lies

Hello All, and T here! Ok, ok, I know that I have another great story I am writing, but I really wanted something different and a bit more dark, and with lots more whumpage. Not to mention, well….nope, I can't tell you that or it wouldn't be as much fun to not give some of it away. Let's just say I am going to try my hand at crossovers and have fun with it. So far I have NCIS and NCIS LA. I may throw in…nope, not going to tell you that either, just to keep your imaginations wondering. Oop, ok, disclaimer….nope, nothing belongs to me…I've checked twice. Nothing, zilch, nada. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One – When Crap hits the fan….

Six weeks of undercover work, and it was blown all to hell. He was kicked and hollered questions at, and all he could do was curl up as best he could. He tried to breathe even as he struggled to curl up to protect his head and chest from the booted feet of the two men, tied up as he was.

Two others just watched as they held guns pointed at him in case he fought back again. Heavy boots that had steel toes, he knew, and they hit hard, powerful and all he could do was hope his 'partner' would get here soon. They had not kicked his head yet as they still wanted information, but sooner or later….yep, there was the misplaced kick.

He vaguely saw it coming amidst the pain of bruises he already felt forming - not to mention the cracked and broken ribs. The boot grazed his head despite the quick movement to try to stop from hitting him there as the man was shouted at by one of the others, "No, damn you don't hit him in the head!" Pain shot through his temple, and he knew no more.

He woke he knew not how many hours later floating facing up and yet still tied to…wait, floating? What was he doing in the water? As he thought that he sunk, coughing and choking in the water, and fought to relax despite the pain he felt all over. He was finally able to float again.

He could tell it was late, and barely a half moon, but at least it was not winter. Mid to late summer, evening, and apparently tied to a docking area that was barely used as he saw not one boat; oh yeah, his day was getting even better. Well, at least he remembered that, so knew he would be all right; too bad he had not woken with amnesia, though.

He knew that the Op had been bad from the start. Unfortunately when jobs were threatened by the boss of your boss of your boss…well, you really had no choice but to go. Especially when your main boss was not even in the state, much less on land, and would not be back for three days at the time; what else was he to do? Well, really, he wasn't even in the same state either now.

Sure, he had been given backup, and he once again snorted at who it had been. Yeah, that had been a joke. He was not laughing. He sputtered again as water found his way in his mouth.

Finding some sharp barnacles, he worked the ropes painfully over them. It was not a great knife but enough to work with, so he used it. Sadly, they had taken his belt and boots. Really, he was thankful they had taken his boots, or he would not have floated so easily.

On the other hand, had they hoped he woke up soon, so as to continue their questioning? He really needed to get out and….the rope around his wrists snapped wetly, and he sighed quietly yet painfully as his lungs fought him. He now had to hang on and fought to loosen the ropes around his ankles, and he scraped his feet enough on the barnacles to know he needed to get out soon; more blood in the water was very bad.

Forever and a few minutes later, they came apart. At a slow barely swimmers crawl, really, he mused, more of a doggie paddle, he worked his way carefully and as quietly as he could to find a way out of the steadily growing colder water. The shirt and pants he wore were twisting tighter with each movement, creating friction with his bruised bloodied skin, but the cold felt good and soothed the pain.

He just hoped he found a way out before he got too comfortable with the chill. Hypothermia he did not want.

He lost track of time as he worked his way around barnacled piers, keeping as far away as possible even as the movement of the water desperately tried to push him into them, and got many a painful scrape when he couldn't stop the shove against them. When he finally found a metal ladder, he was hesitant to use it, wondering what he would find at the top.

Shivering violently now, he knew he had no choice. Climbing up he fought to breath quietly, as well as wished his clothes didn't drip so loudly. It was too quiet. Peering over the edge as he neared the top, he saw nothing but warehouses; still he hesitated to climb over the edge. Instead, he scanned for a place to hide behind so as to make his next move. He didn't recognize the buildings.

He needed a place to get warm, and place to check his injuries; his top need was to contact someone he trusted for help, and right now he did not know who that was. His head began throbbing again, and he grimaced in pain. Against his better judgment, he climbed up and over, darting as quickly as he could toward some large containers he saw near some of the buildings.

He still saw no one, but didn't let his wariness abate. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found him gone and would start searching.

He moved as carefully and as quietly as he could from building to building, from dark shadow to dark shadow. He watched for cameras, keeping out of sight of them in case the ones who would be looking for him would use them to their advantage. He knew now who had betrayed him. He just didn't know why, but he would figure it out.

When he finally got to a quiet apartment building that was quiet and still, he checked it for people who were awake first. Those would be either wide awake or maybe even dangerous to him right now. Finding the front door with no cameras and an unlocked door, he warily entered.

Instead of heading up he headed down. Finding a barely used utility room with old rags and cleaning products that looked old, he searched and found some things he could use to help clean his injuries safely. It was painful, but he did the best he could. The ribs would have to wait. Now, he just needed to find a phone and make a call.

It was the fourth door in the basement that he found a small unused old apartment that had once been a handyman's apartment. He saw an old rotary phone plugged in, and checked the line. Grinning when he heard a dial tone, he dialed 411 first to make sure it worked. When it did, he immediately dialed a number he hadn't thought of in a long time. He hated using it, but knew it was someone who would move heaven and earth to figure it out as well get him away safely.

When a sleepy slurred voice answered, he sighed in relief even as he fought back a cough. "Deeks? It's Dinozzo….I need help…"

"He said what?" G had picked up Deeks as soon as he had called him. Deeks was still injured from his last stint undercover for the LAPD, a gunshot wound and a dislocated shoulder, and the rest of the team hated that every time he came back he was injured. Deeks had called him as he never slept much anyway. G had honestly been bored this evening; he didn't like this kind of excitement, though.

Deeks sighed as G rocketed toward the docking area toward the coast, near where many questionable warehouses they knew were either abandoned or being used by the homeless. "Not sure, really, mainly it was about a bad Op, partner not first-class and something about daisies. I'm not sure if I got that last part right; he was mainly muttering by that time."

Deeks grimaced as G took a sharper turn than usual and had to brace his feet so his shoulder didn't ram into the passenger side door. G muttered, "Sorry," but didn't slow down.

Both knew how bad an undercover operation could be when it went sour, and both knew well Tony's skills. Neither had known he was out here, and were very confused about why he was, but had called no one but Hetty, who ordered them to hurry. They knew she would tell no one until they all knew more of what was going on.

Why wasn't he on the East coast where he worked with Gibbs and the team? For that matter, G thought, why hadn't they heard through the NCIS grapevine that Dinozzo was not working with the top MTAC team at all?

He knew Gibbs would go ballistic, and wondered why no one had. For that matter, did Hetty really not even know Dinozzo was out here? G had recognized the fury of her voice when she realized an agent was injured and alone; to her that was unacceptable. He was sure she had not known.

Either way, they would get to Tony first, make sure his injuries were taken care of, and then get him to a safe house. Hetty would help with that, and probably was already dealing with somewhere safe; the less who knew right now the better.

She had wanted Tony out here for years, and had admitted to G once that Tony had been one child that had successfully hidden from her to help, with how good he had hidden all he had gone through as a kid. When she had finally gotten near enough, with all the undercover work he did, Gibbs had beaten her to it. G knew Gibbs still rubbed it in at Hetty, but neither really meant it in a rude way.

When they got close enough, G slowed down so as to not direct too much attention. Leave it to Hetty to get the directions to find Tony fast, and no one else knew but the three of them. Sam would be incensed to have been left out, but as it was his daughter's birthday weekend, he would forgive them this once. He would still pout, but work all the harder when he was pulled in to help…at whatever this was.

The two agents quietly left the vehicle and entered the silent building. Meeting no one, G entered the stairs to the basement first, his gun trained and ready in case others had found Tony first.

Deeks held his gun steadily yet painfully; he had taken off his shoulder brace before they came in. Hetty would ream him out later for that, but not heatedly as she would have done the same, and Deeks smirked, she most likely had for all her years as an agent.

Quietly they checked each room they came by until they came upon a door partially ajar; Deeks nodded to G as he readied to slowly push the door open. They didn't want to startle Tony if he was badly hurt, as they heard nothing from within. The door opened with a subtle squeak and G and Deeks both entered, and Deeks cursed quietly as G did the same in another language.

Tony sat against the far wall, blood seeping from the top of his feet, and Deeks could see the painful scrapes on his forearms where he scraped something to get the ropes off of his wrists. Deep bruising was evident across the torso as the shirt that had been ripped to check other injuries. He saw the chemical containers on the floor nearby, and both surged forward, still carefully so as to not startle him. G bent down to check Tony's pulse even though they could see him breathing laboriously, and Tony's hand shot out, gripping his throat.

G croaked out, "Tony, it's us…" and Deeks added, "Hey, Dinozzo, hey _bro_, we got your six." With that, Tony's eyes finally focused blearily and painfully on the two of them.

"Bout time, Deeks. Hey, G," Tony whispered hoarsely, letting go of G.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Tony added, "I take it Hetty knows," and then fought back a cough as it hurt.

"Yeah, she is finding you a safe house to hide in until you can tell us what's going on," Deeks commented.

Tony nodded at that painfully, "Yeah, less who know the better. Still not sure what's all going on, but I know enough to know it's bad. Soon as I can think straight, pretty sure I will be able to put more together," he sighed as he said this as he shifted agonizingly.

Quickly G got him up as carefully as he could, Deeks now taking the front as they crept out the way they had come, even more slowly and even more in danger now as two of them would not be able to fight much. Still, the stealth the three of them used was not in vain, as they were triple checking wherever their eyes moved. Deeks knew he would be fine for now, but wasn't sure about Dinozzo.

It took them fifteen minutes to make the block and a half back to the car, but they made it. Cautiously the doors were opened; thankfully the dome lights were already turned off as per the norm with their cars, so the lights did not give them away. As soon as Deeks had Tony in the back with him, G was in and the motor running and they were off. They took a circuitous route now, making sure no one was following them.

As Tony's head was lying on Deeks lap, the LAPD liaison noted the normally neat hair longer and rough stubble across his friend's face that showed a paleness that showed the stress his friend was under. He wondered if it was just from the pain, but wondered if it was more than just that. G glanced back as he dialed his cell, hitting speaker, "Hetty? We got him; where do you want to keep him safe?" They all heard Hetty hum in worry, "Address sent to your phone. How bad is he?"

Deeks broke in before G could, letting him concentrating on driving and checking on the address, "Bad, Hetty, he is having trouble breathing as well, so make sure we get a trustworthy doc to check his lungs. Broken ribs, gonna need stitching on arms and feet. He has bruising badly across the torso and most likely his back, bleeding there as well, not to mention a concussion. Not sure how bad the concussion is yet."

Tony broke in as he muttered, "Let's just say there's three of you, bro." G chuckled as he stated, "Oh, so not good, bro. I feel sorry for you," and Deeks mock glared at the two of them. "Hey!" Tony would have laughed, but continued, "Hetty, don't tell anyone I contacted you guys. If I could have earlier, I would have. I wasn't exactly in the right position to do so until now, though."

"Understood, and no, I will not, until you can tell me more, and more importantly, _who_ sent you here." She waited to hear, and Tony, knowing what she wanted, sighed. "Not sure if you will believe me, Hetty."

"Try me," she said, and he groaned as he shifted accidentally as they turned a corner. Deeks tried to keep him still, but the hills and curves to were not helping. Tony sighed once again, and he stated, "Hetty, you know my past, as well as Deeks...who do you think sent me, and I didn't give it a thought except not like it?"

"No…" she breathed, infuriated all the more.

"Yep," he stated.

"Crap…I hated that guy…" Deeks groaned, now knowing who Tony meant.

G demanded, "What exactly am I missing from this conversation?"

"Lots, G. A whole damn lifetime," Tony replied.

"Tony, over half of your life is blackened out," complained G, then frowned as he looked at Deeks, "Not to mention yours, Deeks."

G heard a chuckle over the phone, "Oh, the stories the two of them could tell you are just as black op as most of mine, and not to mention yours, my boy. We will tell you what we can when you all get here." Hetty hung up and G continued to work his way across the city, toward the safe house.

"I'm not going to like it, am I?" G asked as he narrowed his gaze at the two behind him.

Tony chuckled thinly, "Oh, you'll like this one. You may not believe us, though."

G smirked, "Oh, with you two, I will believe just about anything with the crazy stunts _you two_ have pulled under cover."

Two faces looked at him with almost identical innocent faces. Then the three smirked at each other.

Author's Note: I am sure you have questions now, and go ahead, review and question away! You never know, they may work the story to even better, and I may or may not tell you if you are on the right track! Either way, I can safely say I am not an expert at all things covert. Just in my own imagination! Again, Reviews are mightily appreciated! That button there? T


	2. Ch 2 - It goes everywhere

Secrets, Pain and Lies

Author's Note: Ok, if you have not figured out part of it, I will tell you that this will be wide AU. No plague for Tony, and also no actual college for him as well. Instead, he went another route, just because he wanted to see if he could. Even as he met Deeks in this direction, neither let this different direction stop them from more schooling. They also met many new friends, some of whom we may meet one day. Not to mention what the duo can do (not to mention their friends!). There will be Gibbs, Tim, and Kate, but a much more by the book Kate, one they met as an agent of another agency and not on the airplane. There is also Abby, Ducky, Gerald as the second ME, and Jimmy as their ME helper for either of them. Morrow is still Director, as he works with Tony and his other job. I hope that you all have as much fun reading as I am writing it!

_**Excerpt from first chapter:**__ G heard a chuckle over the phone, "Oh, the stories the two of them could tell you are just as black op as most of mine, and not to mention yours, my boy. We will tell you what we can when you all get here." Hetty hung up and G continued to work his way across the city, toward the safe house. _

"_I'm not going to like it, am I?" G asked as he narrowed his gaze at the two behind him. _

_Tony chuckled thinly, "Oh, you'll like this one. You may not believe us, though." _

_G smirked, "Oh, with you two, I will believe just about anything with the crazy stunts you two have pulled under cover." _

_Two faces looked at him with almost identical innocent faces. Then the three smirked at each other. _

**Chapter 2** – It goes everywhere…

It had taken them a long time to get to the safe house, but they finally got there without hurting Tony too much. The garage door opened as they drove into the driveway, and G entered and they watched as the door closed. The door to the house opened and Hetty stepped into the garage with a man in a doctor's coat behind her, followed by a nurse.

"Ah, cavalry's here…" Tony sighed as he tried to shift, to which Deeks stopped him, and car doors were opened and both he and Deeks were helped gently out. Deeks' painkillers had dissipated long ago from his system, and he was gritting his teeth to hold back the symptoms. He grinned at Hetty even as he moved past her, and she frowned at him. "Deeks…"

Deeks sighed as she moved and picked up the brace for his shoulder that sat on the passenger seat in the car, handing it to him. Nodding to her, he followed the others, carefully putting it back on. As she did not lecture him on taking it off, he knew he was safe for doing it this one time.

When they entered the house, Tony was settled in a bedroom that was downstairs and already set up as a doctor's room. The nurse began to follow the doctor's orders as they got to work on repairing the damage as only they could.

Deeks had to ask, "Ok, I know you couldn't have set up this small doctor's office that quickly, right Hetty?" She just looked at him, that look that didn't show any indication of anything else.

He gulped; Deeks hated that look, and glimpsed over Hetty that G was frantically shaking his head.

Oh yeah, sometimes he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Hetty just had that effect sometimes. Usually it happened more when he was in pain like right now, though, and decided he needed more pills fast, or his foot was going to come out of his mouth again soon.

Muttering about his brace being loose, Deeks moved away, and Hetty sighed, even though she was laughing internally. She loved it when Deeks did that, some days it was her highlight of the day. As skilled as he was, she enjoyed his sense of humor…but she wasn't going to tell him that.

As Deeks headed over toward the bathroom, G walked up behind Hetty and murmured, "You do that on purpose, don't you?" She relaxed, answering, "And you don't?" He had to chuckle quietly at this, and they both shared a small smile.

Tony fought to stay awake, not wanting to wake up fighting with anyone as he was wont to do when dreams took over at times when he was unconscious. He had already almost choked G, and didn't want to do that to the nurse or doctor.

He had refused to be put under as they worked, knowing he had stitched up worse before while awake. He had also noticed the nurses shocked gaze at the scars he already had that were old across his back and chest. Many were old, and he was used to the looks he got for them.

He still remembered Ducky's gaze the first time he saw them, and when Tony had muttered, "Classified," to him. Ducky had smiled. "I thought as much, my dear boy. Some of them look like, well, unfortunately as I have seen them before; they are familiar forms of torture, I must tell you."

That was the first and last times they had spoken of them. Deeks had much the same across his body, but he luckily had his shirt on.

Deeks had found a bottle of pain killers, and checking the dosage and strength, he decided to take three. Putting the container in his pocket for use later, he began to explore the house. It always paid to know the layout.

He met G a while later in the kitchen, making coffee, and grinned. Checking to see the fridge was fully stocked, he decided to make himself a sandwich. He made one for Tony as well, a smaller one, as he was not sure how hungry he would be, but knew his friend and had noticed how much weight he had lost. Tony tended to do that when undercover. He was good at pretending to eat, and now that he was here, well; Deeks was going to remedy that.

"Deeks, when did you and Dinozzo meet?" G asked, really wanting to know. He too had recognized the scars on Tony, and many of them looked just like ones that Deeks had. Deeks grinned over his sandwich as G handed him a cup, and just smiled. "Well, that part is not _really_ a secret. We met our first day of BDU's."

G stared at Deeks, his mouth still halfway open and ready to take a sip of the strong coffee. He shook himself to snap out of the shock, and he took a larger gulp of the hot coffee than he had wanted, and burned his tongue. Deeks just grinned, realizing what had happened, and took a bite of his sandwich.

Hetty entered, and G pointed to a second pot, one which held only hot water. She nodded approvingly, and opened a cupboard which held some of her favorite teas. Deeks smirked around his chewing; yep, Hetty without her tea was like Kensi without her snacks.

G finally had settled his pained mouth as his mind frantically ran through what he thought he had known of the two men. "So, wait a minute…I thought you were a lawyer before you joined the LAPD." Deeks grinned at that, but Hetty answered, "Due to his schooling, yes, he is a lawyer, as he took the test and passed. He just didn't stop there, and went on to go to learn more about the law in different areas…like the police force."

G turned to her, confused now. "But, when did…" G stopped, unsure about the timing.

A second chuckle from behind made them turn and they saw a much bandaged Tony limp into the kitchen, wearing a pair of loose yet clean faded jeans, his bare chest showing starkly the nasty bruises.. Deeks slid the sandwich he had made for him and Tony grabbed at it and took a bite.

Hetty frowned, "You should be resting," and he nodded at that.

"I will, after I eat something. Thanks, Deeks."

Tony sat gingerly on the stool next to Deeks, and took a larger bite, and the sandwich disappeared quickly. Deeks, only half done with his, switched the other half to Tony's plate, glad he was hungry, and headed back to the refrigerator. He would make a couple more, just in case.

As Tony ate, Deeks continued, "While we were in BDU's, we were all tested in various ways. They moved us to a different unit about halfway through. It was fun, really, learning about covert ops, and for the two of us, it was easy. Tony also learned more languages easily; as did I some he could not. They kept us together as partners for a long time, seeing our working together complemented each other. It was a year later when they sent us out to work with other branches of the military."

G frowned again as he took all this in, and then he remembered when Sam had met Deeks, and some months later Dinozzo. That look Sam got when he was controlling a reaction to someone…damn, he had thought wrong back then. He thought he hadn't liked Deeks!

"Sam knew you from before," he said aloud, amazed.

Dinozzo smirked, "Got it in one, but as it is one of those none of us can talk about, and Sam had to make sure no one knew. Even you," he added.

Deeks allowed, "We actually realized you may be the only one who might figure it out, but Hetty told me to see how long it took," turning to Hetty, he asked, "Who won the bet?"

G had to lean on the counter behind him to keep himself up right as Hetty laughed; she actually laughed! "I do believe as it has been this long, I will have to check the book to see, but I do believe it is Tony."

"You bet on me?"

"Aw man, and here I thought I had won," Deeks complained even as he grinned, watching G's face and its whirlwind of shocked stare at Hetty.

Hetty frowned as she seemed to think, and she added as if she had not stopped speaking, "Or was it Sam?"

"Sam bet too?"

A phone rang, and Hetty pulled her cell out of her pocket, "Yes, Eric?" She listened as she quickly walked out of the room, already preparing what she would tell him in her mind. She knew the rest of the team would be ready to help by Monday, and she had already sent a code word to Gibbs to let him know that he needed to contact her. She really wanted to know why he had not told her Dinozzo was gone.

Deeks, preparing some more sandwiches still, handed one to G, who had decided to just wait until they were ready to tell him more. The three men ate in comfortable silence, except for the glances of complete shock still there. They knew G would calm down soon, but it really was amusing to the two friends and really, brothers, at his reaction.

Tony decided to let him in on another's reaction, "You should have seen Gibbs' face when he found out." Deeks guffawed at this, remembering when Tony had emailed him a copied picture of the cropped NCIS still from the cameras in the bullpen when he had realized.

G couldn't take it anymore, "Who else knows?"

Deeks ticked off his fingers, answering him, "Well, not taking into account our superiors, not to mention the bastard, well, we'll get to him later. Anyhow, Gibbs, Morrow, Ducky kind of by default due our injuries from torture; Kate kind of knows, due her psych degree. She recognized signs of well, some stuff when Tony would come back from an Op. Abby, by accident of a dream, who has practically sworn in blood to never ever tell a soul, or she said she would become a nun and never listen to her music and only the music the nuns listen to." Tony was silent about the last one, as he had hurt Abby. He had been sorry about that, the others could see.

G stared as this last part was spoken, then smirked to alleviate Tony's mood, "Honestly, I would love to see if she could actually do that," and Deeks chuckled, "Me too."

AN: Well, I hope this put some fun as well as _some_ background in the story for a bit. I hope to add one more chapter this weekend, so here's hoping! I want to get to the main story soon, as well as more characters as well…Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated…that supremely beautiful button below! T


	3. Ch 3 - Making Everyone

**Secrets, Pain and Lies **

Author's Note: Oh yeah, this story is flowing through faster than I realized it would! Fun for me, fun for you, right? Yeah! Granted, things are going to be a little familiar, but not much. Someone is coming into this chapter who you will mostly recognize; a much earlier Gibbs, and well, you will get the picture. It may get a bit sappy for a bit, but trust me, it won't last for long. Maybe a chapter or two, but after that, heh heh heh. The Bastard will sooner or later get a name, and then, well, who knows? Oh, and if anyone can find the hidden agenda that is in plain sight, kudos to you! Review me when you think you have figured it out !

I beta myself, and no, I don't own any television shows, or their television stations, etc. …sadly, or some things would change.

_**Excerpt from last Chapter:**_

_G couldn't take it anymore, "Who else knows?"_

_Deeks ticked off his fingers as he answered, "Well, not taking into account our superiors, not to mention the bastard, well, we'll get to him later. Anyhow, Gibbs, Morrow, Ducky kind of by default due our injuries from torture; Kate kind of knows, due her psych degree. She recognized signs of well, some stuff when Tony would come back from Ops. Abby, by accident of a dream, who has practically sworn in blood to never ever tell a soul, or she said she would become a nun and never listen to her music and only the music the nuns listen to." Tony was silent about the last one, as he had hurt Abby. He had been sorry about that, the others could see. _

_G stared as this last part was spoken, then smirked to alleviate Tony's mood, "Honestly, I would love to see if she could actually do that," and Deeks chuckled, "Me too."_

**Chapter 3** – Making Everyone…

It was Sunday, and Sam was furious; he knew something was going on, and trying to look happy at an all girl birthday party was trying even for him. As much as he loved his daughter, a princess and unicorn birthday was making him want to pull out his gun and shoot himself.

He _needed_ to know _what was going on_! G was not answering his calls, and Hetty was hedging. He hated when she did that.

Sam's wife Michelle, for the hundredth time today gave him a look of subtle warning, knowing he was panicking with not knowing and with all the girly decorations fluttering about. She herself wished their daughter was less girly, and understood his worry. To them both, G was family.

As nonchalantly as she could, she walked up to him and placed her arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss, murmuring, "Cool it, Sam, kids are not stupid you know. They are going to feel your tension soon if you can't calm down, no matter how blank your face gets."

He kissed her back, humming as he did, "Could _you_ if you didn't know what was going on? I even called Eric, and he just started stammering as usual. Nell wouldn't even talk to me."

Michelle chuckled, "That's because you practically shouted at him in your Seal tone, love, and you know how Nell is; she probably would have either called Hetty or shot you; she's a regular Hetty-clone."

Sam sighed in chagrin, knowing he had pushed it a bit too far. He would have to apologize to the computer geniuses when he could. His phone rang, and he glanced down; Kensi was calling? Maybe she knew.

"Hey Kens, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Deeks? I was supposed to meet him at his house and we were going surfing today. He's not here, and I even fed and watered his dog, as his bowls were empty. I tried calling G, but no answer there either."

"Damn, I knew it. Have you called Hetty?"

Kensi sighed, "Yeah, and I got a text message that I would get the information tomorrow."

Sam growled, stilling it suddenly when a little girl looked at him worriedly and moved cautiously away from him in her pink froufrou dress littered generously with glitter. He whispered to the girl, "Sorry, sweetie."

Slowly he left the room, saying to Kensi, "Hang on a minute, all right?"

Kensi waited impatiently, petting an ecstatic Monty who was laying happily half on her lap as she sat on Deeks' couch. She had already checked earlier and knew Deeks had taken his gun, badge, wallet, and phone with him.

The phone, unfortunately, was off now, and when she had begged Eric to turn it on, he had stated he had been ordered not to.

Kensi was not happy; getting up, she went to look for candy. She knew Deeks had some here for her. Entering his kitchen she opened his freezer; finding a large bag of M&M's. She grinned and opened them quickly, popping a small handful in her mouth.

Sam replied when he was in the master bathroom, "All right, Kens, what have you heard? I got the same text from Hetty when I tried. Eric won't ping G's phone, either, which is not helping my temper today, and do you know how hard it is to stay calm at an all girl birthday party? I feel like I could _bathe_ in the glitter and wings that keep brushing against me, and it's creeping me out. We've got fairies, princesses… well, you name it, there's probably a little girl here dressed up like it."

He sighed, sitting down on the side of the tub. Hearing her crunching and a noisy rattling near the phone he asked, "What are you eating?"

Kensi stiffened even as she chewed the snack, swallowing quickly and stating, "M&M's. As to the party, I wouldn't know, Sam; I'm more of a paintball kind of girl for a party, you know that!"

Sam chuckled, "True…we all need to do that again soon."

Kensi grinned back as she returned, "Yeah, bet I can get Deeks on the rear again?"

Sam chuckled, saying, "You're on."

Kensi was silent for a moment longer, and finally asked, "Do you think they are all right?"

Sam growled, "They better be."

NCISLANCISLANCISLA – Safe House

Tony woke up and was glad he was lying down on his side. His back was killing him, as was his chest. He could also feel the bruises on his legs and arms, and muttered in a few colorful languages against steel toed boots. He was lucky he was only bruised, albeit badly! If they had kicked harder, they would have broken bones; luckily they wanted information, so had kicked at only half the speed they could have. Sometimes he cursed his good luck.

He felt the pillows helping to keep him propped up, glad that his ribs had only been cracked and bruised, but the bruising around his lungs were not happy with him right now. He looked at his bandaged wrists and forearms, and felt the bandages covering his feet; sighing, he gingerly got up, and thankful the bed was comfortable.

His head still ached, but not as bad as yesterday.

Yesterday Deeks, Hetty, and G had made sure he ate whenever they could get him to, and they had also played poker and other card games. They had also played tabletop football, something he had not known Hetty knew how to play.

He grinned, remembering how she would name exactly where she was going to send it, and it always went there. She had even aimed and hit Deeks on the nose, much to G's and his delight. Deeks, of course, had retaliated on the two of them by flipping poker chips at the two of them.

He had not retaliated at Hetty, as Deeks was not crazy; strange, weird and sometimes off the wall, but never crazy as to go after Hetty, even with a folded piece of paper! It's why he adored his friend and brother so much. He had missed him these past few years.

Finding a clean t-shirt and jeans waiting for him, he put them on over his boxers, and sighed even as he flinched at the movement of putting them on. Shoes would not work right now, nor socks, so he limped barefoot out the door, heading toward the kitchen. It may be early afternoon, but he smelled coffee, and quickened his pace as best he could.

It was odd to find the kitchen empty, but it didn't worry him. Getting his coffee, he then opened the refrigerator to see what he was in the mood for. Seeing a plate covered with what looked like a very large and very yummy looking omelet, he grinned as he read the note attached to it: 'Eat, Dinozzo. Hetty's orders.'

Who was he to buck Hetty?

Taking it out of the fridge and taking off the plastic and the note, he deposited it into the microwave; hitting the minutes he believed it would take to make it warm enough to eat it. When the smell hit him, he almost groaned; he could smell ham, cheese, mushrooms….oh yeah, Deeks had made it. He had taught him well.

Minutes later he was halfway through the omelet when Deeks walked through the kitchen door, smiling to find him there. "Hey, look who's finally up."

Tony grunted, "Did Hetty get hold of Gibbs yet?"

Marty grimaced, "Not to my knowledge, and she is pissed; haven't seen her since last night, though. Apparently he has been undercover for NCIS, and has been since you left. She has gotten a message to where he is, but nothing yet. The rest of your team was sent to work with the other teams to help with the load of cases. I even tried talking to Abby and the others, but all they muttered was 'gag order,' and hung up. What's going on? Was Gibbs gone before you were sent out?"

Tony stiffened, and Deeks again frowned at this. Tony had done the same yesterday when they had touched on why no one had contacted them. "Come on, bro, it's just me and you here right now. Something happen you haven't told me? Even Hetty is getting frustrated at the runaround both you and Morrow are giving her, and if she has to go around you and him to find out, she will."

If Tony could curl up into a ball and cry on Deeks' shoulder, he would have, but he didn't. Instead, Deeks now saw unshed tears shimmering on his face as Tony whispered, "He doesn't remember any of us, Deeks. He hasn't for months. He isn't on an undercover op."

Tony stopped for a moment before he could continue, and shocked, Deeks waited. He couldn't speak - he was too amazed; it was like a weird twisted fairy tale.

Tony grimaced as he shifted and continued, "Gibbs left, and that's when the bastard…well, he used it as well as the fact that Morrow was touring some naval ships at the time, and our other boss was also stiffed with the orders… both got the orders approved to send me undercover. Been stuck away from home ever since."

Deeks stared at his friend, "Why didn't you tell me, us…_me_? _Why_ didn't you call me?"

Tony sighed, "Regarding Gibbs, well, we all were hoping that he would remember soon. Gibbs was in a coma for a week, and when he came out he was back in his past with his freshly deceased wife and daughter."

Deeks winced at this, and groaned; to have to go through pain like that once was enough, but twice was horrifying.

Tony sighed and continued, "As to the op, I was ordered to keep it strictly dark. But when I started, plus when I found out who my partner was, I _knew_ it was off, and it was too late. I had to wait until I could safely get hold of you or the others'."

A phone rang, and Deeks pulled out a burn phone. He said, "Burner is from Hetty…yep, it's her number. Hey Hetty…yeah, he just told me. Where is Gibbs?"

Tony muttered the word at the same time as Deeks said it in surprise, "Mexico?"

Hetty told Deeks, "Put the phone on speaker, Deeks."

Deeks sighed but did so.

"Dinozzo? Why didn't you tell us? Morrow and someone else finally told me the whole story, and I am not happy about that. What else is going on?"

Tony sighed, "Gibbs basically told us all to go to hell when he left. He's down with Mike, his old boss, and you know how much I _don't _like Mike."

Deeks face went stony, as he didn't like the man either, "Shit, the man is crazy! _He_ won't help Gibbs to remember!"

Hetty broke in, "He's not with Mike any more, Tony."

"Where is he?"

"I'm here, Dinozzo."

Tony stiffened, "Gibbs."

All of them heard Gibbs sigh as he said, "We need to talk, Tony, and I am so sorry."

Tony, still pale yet his face set like a statue, didn't say anything.

Deeks said, "Ah, Gibbs, not sure this is a good time right now."

Gibbs muttered, "Good a time as any. I let you down, Dinozzo, something I promised I would never do."

Tony finally answered him, "Not that you knew me or anything for a while, Gibbs. Bet Mike was overjoyed to work you to exhaustion, though. He's _still_ a d*** in my book."

"He's even more of one now, Tony. I was only there a week, and then took off to travel and forget. A week ago I remembered everything."

Tony whispered, "A week ago?"

"Yeah; can I come and see you? I promise I won't stay any longer than you want me there, son."

Deeks looked at the pale face of his friend and brother, one whose emotions were usually hidden well, and moved to grip his arm gently. Tony couldn't speak, but he nodded.

Deeks answered for him, "Gibbs, Tony said yes."

We'll be there as soon as we can; Hetty's bringing me to your location."

Deeks hung up the phone and pocketed it, and Tony put his head on his friends shoulder. Tony was silent for a while until he could speak. When he did, it tore out of him like shredded paper.

"Damn it, I wish I had known. Hell, even Morrow, who had kept calling Mike _for months_, would get Mike yelling at him to leave Gibbs alone. He _didn't _tell us _Gibbs wasn't even there_ anymore. We all just figured he _didn't want to remember any of us_. Abby pretty much went into depression mode, Ducky was barely talking to his corpses, Tim was stuttering at anything _all over again_, and was taking as many computer courses as possible to hide from it all, and Kate… well, let's just say she and Jimmy were my only rocks I had around, besides Morrow and _our_ boss that is. I didn't tell anyone else, because it was too hard to talk about. But when I was forced undercover, I had no choice, but was able to say goodbye to the team. They knew I had to go, and I even got a goodbye from Abby, albeit a sullen one."

Both were silent for a while, Deeks trying to get all this new information settled in his mind; it was indeed a FUBAR situation.

What about Scott? Have you heard from him?" Deeks asked to change the subject and distract him, bringing up another friend they turned to in undercover situations and worked with when they could.

"No, he has been under cover for a year now. Not supposed to be out for another year or so yet. Last I heard he was getting close, though."

Deeks nodded, as he had heard the same.

"What about Dean and all the others?"

Tony smiled now, thinking of all their friends and brothers they had made over the years. They all kept in contact via phone, email, and even text at times. Some of them even loved to tweet about insane stuff, and that was fun to do with how twisted the humor most of them had. Some of their groups of buddies were Army Rangers, others Navy Seals like Sam. There were also the multiple undercover specialists like them, some undercover right now, others that had to take a break like they did, and their boss would find an ordinary job for them for a few years; well, as ordinary as they could stand, anyhow.

Deeks broke into Tony's musings, asking, "Do we need to contact any of them to help with this Op? What of our boss? Would they be able to help take the bastard down and the rest?"

Tony grinned at this; oh yeah, he could see it happening, too. As most of them had dirt on higher ups that sometimes had to be used to work or mess up SNAFU situations, he could very well see it happening. "It's one of the things the boss promised to work on while I was in. I knew it would take a bit, but had hoped for earlier. The Bastard has contacts of his own, though."

Deeks nodded as Tony relaxed, telling him, "Hetty's already contacted our boss, and he is on the way as well. He will know what to do, and with his and all the others' help, we'll find a way to get rid of the bastard _and_ his idiot yes men."

Tony snarled, "If they don't, I know of a couple people who would love to take him out."

Deeks matched his snarl; if some who knew them from the past few years saw either of them at that moment, none would have wanted to enter the room.

"More than just a couple, you know they all would," Deeks reminded him, trying to calm them both down.

"Yeah, but I would feel better," Tony bit back.

A voice from the direction of the kitchen doorway startled them, and Deeks pulled his gun and pointed it. "Doesn't mean you have to do it alone, Dinozzo."

"Damn it Gibbs, don't do that when we are on high alert!" Deeks exclaimed.

"Gibbs," Tony said quietly as he relaxed only slightly.

Hey, Dinozzo," Gibbs said just as quietly. Tony noticed the tanned look the older agent had, along with the thinner features. Neither of them had had a good last few months. His hair was even almost as shaggy as his own. He blinked at that. He had never seen Gibbs with shaggy hair.

Deeks looked at the two, saying quietly, "I'm gonna…hey Hetty, want to play TTF again?"

"Certainly, Deeks... I will let you go first."

The kitchen grew silent as the other two left the room quietly, Hetty closing the door behind them. Gibbs looked at his young agent and friend, eying the bandages he could see. He noticed the stiff way Tony was sitting, and knew from Hetty that the injuries were not severe, but very uncomfortable.

Gibbs sighed, "Oh Tony, I wish I had remembered sooner than this. I boated into the LA port, and when I decided to tour the city for a while, I came upon a store robbery, and it all came back. Nearly took the robber off his own neck, I took him down like you showed me years ago. Then it all flooded back….talk about a headache, felt like my head was going to implode. You wouldn't believe the fun I had when I had to give a statement to the cops. They almost arrested me, thinking I was some crazy guy."

Tony stared at Gibbs as he talked; still amazed his friend was back. He finally got his voice back, saying, "That's the most I think I have ever heard you say at once, Gibbs. When did you call Morrow?"

"Yesterday. He went ballistic on me, of course, but it took me a couple days to fully process all I was remembering. As Morrow had had me down for retired," Gibbs stopped and smirked at Tony when the younger man shook his head, Gibbs nodded, "Yes, I know he told me he put me down for vacation, Tony. Pissed me off some, but I understood; had enough of it saved up, anyway."

Tony chuckled, "Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?"

Gibbs chuckled back, "Didn't really recognize _myself_ when I looked in the mirror either the other day."

Gibbs finally moved close to Tony, saying quietly, "I missed you, son."

Tony sighed, answering as the older man's arm rested on a shoulder, "I missed you too, dad."

AN: No, they are not really father and son, but their relationship fills a void for each of them. The rest of their friends, as well as the mysterious other boss the two friends have will show up sooner or later. Some, of course, will show sooner than most, of course. So, tell me what you think! What do you want to see happening? What do you think was going on with the op? Who was the 'partner' that hung Tony out to dry? T


	4. Ch 4 - Duck and Cover

**Secrets, Pain, and Lies**

Author's note: Hello again, and yes, the fourth chapter in this wonderful story! It is so fun when a new story is flowing so fast, I can't not write it down and send it in to be read by all you wonderful people! Ok, so one person you may recognize yet not be able to picture is being played in my head as none other than Robert Patrick, an actor I absolutely adore in military movies. Not as the bastard….he I have not found yet for my imagination, so he is faceless for the moment. If you have an idea for him, go ahead and leave your suggestion in the reviews, please? Will be super fun, and you could say, 'hey, I thought of that!' I of course, will put said reviewer down in my author's notes to get credit! Ohhhh, this is so much fun, I love whumpage and intrigue!T

Oh, I beta myself, and I don't own a damn thing, except my computer and my old car….um yeah, the clothes on my back too. Just saying so we are clear. ;)

_**Excerpt from Chapter 3: **_

_Tony stared at Gibbs as he talked; still amazed his friend was back. He finally got his voice back, saying, "That's the most I think I have ever heard you say at once, Gibbs. When did you call Morrow?" _

"_Yesterday. He went ballistic on me, of course, but it took me a couple days to fully process all I was remembering. As Morrow had had me down for retired," Gibbs stopped and smirked at Tony when the younger man shook his head, Gibbs nodded, "Yes, I know he told me he put me down for vacation, Tony. Pissed me off some, but I understood; had enough of it saved up, anyway."_

_Tony chuckled, "Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs chuckled back, "Didn't really recognize myself when I looked in the mirror either the other day." _

_Gibbs finally moved close to Tony, saying quietly, "I missed you, son."_

_Tony sighed, answering as the older man's arm rested on a shoulder, "I missed you too, dad."_

**Chapter 4** – Duck and Cover.

Talking things over was like having the old Gibbs back, as in way back when they had first met. A couple times Gibbs had frowned when a memory was apparently still too mismatched in its entirety, but he was trying. He told Tony how he had traded some woodwork skills to sail on a boat as a shipmate, and later had cashed in a bank bond from old to buy himself a boat. He had used his old accounts he had kept using his deceased wife's maiden name. Something they hadn't checked, or would have if they had thought of it and realized he had done something different than what they had thought they knew. The rest of the team would kick themselves when they learned what had happened after this was all done, unless they too were pulled in.

Tony grinned, watching as Gibbs drank his coffee; he had missed the old man. As gruff as he was, and as stern, but a heart of gold he did have – like the father he wished he had. Gibbs was usually more quiet, and wondered if the injuries he had gotten had changed him a bit, but for the better.

He wondered if they all should bet to see how long it lasted.

Gibbs interrupted his musings, "So I heard I messed up royally when I left. Can't really remember that part," he looked a lot worried and a little apologetically once again at Tony. Tony was beginning to hate this new apologetic facial expression a bit.

He decided to tell Gibbs the truth as he always did, "Well, if you heard me tell Hetty what you said in part… ah…you actually told us all, and in your words, 'none of you mean anything to me, and to hell with _your_ memories.' That about sums it up, as right after that you stormed out of NCIS and disappeared." He watched as Gibbs literally paled, and set his coffee cup down.

Damn, maybe he was a bit too truthful. He was about to apologize when Gibbs grabbed the cup and swigged it like he wished it was something a lot stronger. "Hey, want me to get some bourbon for you? I'm sure Hetty has some around here."

Gibbs shook his head, staying silent. Tony stayed silent as well, waiting.

Gibbs finally spoke, and his voice was a lot shaky, "Damn, I knew I was a bastard at times, but that…that was over and above everything else. I'm sorry, Tony, I'm sorry I don't….damn it."

Tony allowed, "It's not like you remembered any of us at the time, Gibbs. In your head, you had just lost the love of your life, and your precious daughter."

Gibbs ground out, "Yeah, but you lost the one man that had promised would always be there for you like a partner, a friend, and then a father. I know you have all of your pals and buddies and your other job that makes you family, but….pretty sure I lost all rights to what we had after _that_, son."

Tony sighed, knowing that it would indeed take time to get back to how they once were, at least some. The memory of those words was still too fresh in his mind.

"We'll figure it out," Tony said quietly.

A knock on the door, and Deeks shot his head through, a huge grin on his face, "Boss is here, Tony!"

Tony smiled; Deeks adored their main boss for their ops. In truth, the man had a soft spot for Deeks, and they were actually even related remotely. Standing up, he and Gibbs watched as a man in military bdu's entered, walking as he always did, almost at attention. He had a little bit of pale grey hair that was kept short, a clean shaven face, and a straight nose with a small bump, showing he had broken it long ago. His piercing light blue eyes eyed Tony as if he was scanning through to his very thoughts; the first time Tony had met him, he had been met with that same look. When the man stopped in front of Tony, his face stayed firm for a moment, searching Tony's face and checking his injuries for himself. Tony stayed still, waiting for him to say the first word.

"Damn good to see you again, Dinozzo!" the man finally burst out, a smile slowly spreading across his face. Tony took the hand held out to him, and they shook as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Damn good to see you again to, General Ryan!" Tony returned. He had missed this old man as well, and grinned as he was clapped on the shoulder. "So, how goes the war against the bastard?"

At that a dark look with a bit of mischief came through, and the General chuckled. "Let's just say he is getting audited, he and all of his men."

Deeks chuckled at that, "Oh, so my suggestion a couple months ago did have merit?"

"Indeed it did, son. They have already found a few things of 'interest,' courtesy of Hetty in the last couple days," he nodded in thanks to Hetty, who gave him a nod of welcome.

"Just doing my job to rid this world of vermin," Hetty stated, and the men in the room smirked.

Gibbs, catching up as he remembered, said, "Bastard….wait, not General Baker? I thought he couldn't touch you and your team any more, when they found…" Gibbs glowered, remembering the botched op in Afghanistan.

Tony shook his head, saying, "He got away with a slap on the wrist that time. This time, apparently, he will be lucky to keep his retirement, I _hope_ anyhow."

"Indeed," Hetty stated, and smirked. Deeks grinned at her, his thanks for saving his brother and getting more digs into the bastard evident.

Tony turned back toward the General, asking, "So, do you want me to start at the beginning, or just state the facts of the op?"

"The facts, son; don't think we have a whole lot of time if what we have figured out on our end has anything to say about it, and that wasn't much. Oh, and Dean told me to tell you to check his tweets, for some reason. The last time I forgot to pass along one of his messages, I woke up with a green hand; took me a week to get the damn food coloring off."

Tony grinned, he loved his pals; they knew how to make him remember he was not alone, and they had the best time at pranks!

Tony sat down to get comfortable, and the others took chairs while they waited.

He sighed, "All right, it's like this; General Baker sent me to work the docks out here nearby where the cruise ships come and go, as well as where most of the million dollar yachters are usually docked. I was to ingratiate myself among the workers that were always on said vessels, keeping an eye out for specific ones. Granted, at first it seemed like an ordinary op albeit off due to the people I learned who _owned_ said vessels, but when I met up with my contact that would give me Intel and take my reports, _that_ was when I knew for sure something was off. It was CIA agent Ray Cruz.

Marty stood up abruptly and left the room quickly, his face an absolute mask of fury.

Hetty's face had turned to an immovable mask, but her eyes glinted dangerously, "That idiot, how is he still an agent? He's dirty through and through!"

Gibbs just frowned, as the name sounded familiar and just waited as the General pulled out a phone as he asked Tony "Is he the one who blew your cover?"

"Yes; sadly, he was actually enthused about this op for some reason. He kept telling me when we were able to meet alone that this was his last chance to keep his job. I was still wary, but as he was keeping up his appearance as my cousin who I got together with as we were the only family members near enough to get together, no one paid much attention when he stopped by for lunch most every other day. So the night I came to work and found him there with a wad of cash in his hands, I knew I had to get out of there. Unfortunately, well, you know the ending," he said lamely as he gestured toward his injuries.

As the general made a few notes on his phone, he asked, "So what did General Baker want with those boats and ships?"

Tony frowned at this; as his information was still not complete, at least in his mind. He sighed, "If I tell you the names of the owners of the vessels, maybe you can help me connect the dots, and figure out the whys. The Fatal Fury is owned by billionaire Jerome McGuire, owner of most lumber industries in California and surrounding states. His son, name of Brian McGuire, has a yacht named The Fatal Fall. The family also owns interest in the tour boats that go up and down the coast and throughout the Pacific, another part that General Baker wanted me to look into. The third multimillion dollar yacht I was keeping an eye on and has just been refurbished, by the way, is owned by none other than the oil magnate George Campbell's son, Devon Campbell, who you know is a famous actor on television and in movies. He got his start in that business as a stunt man. Oh, his yacht is named The Screened Silver." Tony couldn't help but tell them that, as he had enjoyed meeting and asking Devon questions when he had gotten to help carry boxes onto the yacht, and Devon had enjoyed bantering with Tony's undercover personae as he asked about stunts and movies. Tony had enjoyed meeting him immensely.

Gibbs just grunted about that part, knowing Tony's love of anything on the screens. Hetty had frowned, knowing the people mentioned, and said quietly, "Devon is my godson; I know he is not up to anything. I wonder what General Baker is up to?"

Deeks, finally calm enough to walk back in, looked in shock at Hetty as she mentioned that tidbit, as she normally did not mention personal things like this. "Do you think your connection to him is part of the reason General Baker wanted him watched?" he asked Hetty in an even tone. General Baker held a huge grudge against Hetty, he knew, and she lifted her chin slightly as she replied, "I wouldn't be surprised."

General Ryan, impatient now, asked Tony, "So what did General Baker say you had to watch out for specifically?"

"That's the funny thing, sir; it was about the art on the boats, and also the food and any decorations that were delivered."

Deeks jumped in, "Daisies! You mentioned daisies when I was talking to you on the phone! Was there something that you saw…?" Deeks stopped as he saw Tony's confused look, "Nope, never mind, I figured it may be something, but as you were _addled_…" Deeks smirked as he elongated the last word, reminding his friend of all the times he had been concussed.

Tony grinned at that, but his look remained puzzled. "It is hitting in my gut a bit, but I can't remember why. Damn, wish I could remember, but a lot went on and off those yachts and cruise ships. Anything else I said?"

The others waited as Deeks added, "Well, you said bad op, of course, but the other funny thing you said was that your partner was not first class."

Tony's face grew thoughtful, and then shook his head, "Nope, just rings as something like the daisy bit. Damn it!"

Gibbs spoke up, "You will remember Dinozzo; you always do. Just run each day you worked through your mind slowly. Usually it takes an innocuous comment at times, but you get there, and _always_ in the most bizarre ways."

Tony grinned at him, "Heh, true."

General Ryan and Deeks smirked at this, as they too knew his ability to remember, and they _were_ in very strange ways. Hetty just smirked; she enjoyed how these mens' minds worked.

General Ryan made a few more notations on his phone, and said aloud, "I have sent the information to our intelligence gatherers, to see what else they can find, along with what General Baker wanted you to watch. They should get back to us by either tomorrow or by Wednesday. In the meantime, I need coffee, and food. Deeks, care to join me in cooking? I brought ingredients for homemade pizza."

Tony's face lit up and then fell immediately; usually he was the one to toss the dough, but because his hands were bandaged and his arms and upper back muscles hurt too much to lift high, he sighed. Gibbs told him, "Don't worry Tony, we have enough of us to toss. You will just have to help cut the ingredients."

Tony sighed and nodded; he did want pizza.

The group got to work. As Deeks and the General went to bring the bags from the other room, Tony asked, "Where is G?"

Hetty chuckled, "He went to help Eric and Nell for a while at the office. They have their hands full keeping Sam and Kensi from finding anything out yet, as they need the break, and Sam's daughter's birthday party is today, so he needs to be there." Hetty frowned, even though she understood Sam's worry. Family, to Hetty, was important, and they all knew that.

"They will know soon enough, and it will be good to see them again," Tony replied.

She smiled now, "Yes, indeed it will. Will you be calling some of the others in?" Hetty asked this as she looked at General Ryan as he walked in carrying a couple bags of groceries, followed by Deeks.

General Ryan grinned, "Don't think I will be able to stop them."

Deeks and Tony just smirked; the brat pack would be back together again!

AN: Yep, if you figured it out where certain sayings are from, especially that last sentence (seriously, there is at least one more than the one), kudos to you! Now, what do _you_ think is happening on those boats, and the clues I have given you? Let me know what you think is going on….Reviews, as always, are keeping my muse decidedly happy! T


	5. Ch 5 - Thus the Secrets

**Secrets, Pain, and Lies**

**Author's Note: **And Chapter five is out! Yahoooo! Oh yeah, the ideas are fun and still strong! I truly hope that you all will read the after AN, so you can both let me know and review on what I mentioned. You may have already grinned and wondered if you are right by the time you get that. Hopefully you will recognize some new people entering into the story. Reviews, as I already stated are much appreciated, and will help if you have a question, suggestion, or even an idea for a side or flashback if a comment hits you and you wonder on it. It will help me see it if I have not yet. Hugs and virtual popcorn to all! T

Yadda Yadda about the owning, betaing, etc.

_**Excerpt from Chapter 4:**_

"_They will know soon enough, and it will be good to see them again," Tony replied._

_She smiled now, "Yes, indeed it will. Will you be calling some of the others in?" Hetty asked this as she looked at General Ryan as he walked in carrying a couple bags of groceries, followed by Deeks. _

_General Ryan grinned, "Don't think I will be able to stop them."_

_Deeks and Tony just smirked; the brat pack would be back together again!_

**Ch 5 – Thus the Secrets,**

G stood in Ops, glad he had let the two friends have some time alone at the safe house before the higher ups had to debrief Tony. He was still in shock over what he had been told the past two days; not to mention he was _going _to find a way to get Sam back for betting against him figuring it out.

He had found out Sam had set him down for not learning it for another six months! Seriously, didn't Sam know him better than that?

He had also been told by Hetty that neither Eric nor Nell knew yet, just that she would send them who or what to look up when they got it from Tony, _if _it was approved by his and Deeks' other boss. That part still threw him.

He _had_ been surprised that Hetty hadn't gotten Tony to talk yesterday, but then as she reminded him, she _wasn't_ his boss; or, that is, his only boss, not to mention their security clearances. Actually, now that he thought of it, did Tony and Deeks' security clearances due their other job rank them higher than Hetty, or about the same? The thought stunned him even as he considered it.

His phone beeped again for the tenth time in a minute and he glanced at it. Sam was once again texting him, the third time in all caps: 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' He smirked, oh yeah; maybe this was a good way of getting Sam back, just by making him wait with everyone else. He would _hate_ that. Well, he mused, partial payback at least. He would get him back more at a later date.

It was a couple hours later, and Nell and Eric were working silently next to each other, looking into the names sent them by Hetty finally; both were very confused about all the secrecy. At least, more secrecy than usual, but they did their job.

Eric leaned slightly over to her for the third time after only half an hour murmuring, "Anything strange yet?"

She shook her head, "Nope, but I am getting a lot of appreciation for Devon Campbell's security. I enjoy his movies."

Eric nodded, as he did as well, and sighed in frustration.

The two continued to pull all data they could find, still did not knowing what it was all about.

Eric was helping Nell look into the multiple sidewalk cams from around the boats as well, since the persons list being checked out had also included their yachts names, which was odd to them both, so both checked each vessels arrivals, departures, and anything else they could get on them.

Nell suddenly stopped one of the dock cameras she was viewing, and called G over, "Hey, don't we know him? Wait a minute, that's Tony, Agent Tony Dinozzo. A week ago it shows him carrying boxes up onto this yacht, belonging to one…"

G interrupted her, "We know, Nell. Just get all intel, and make sure that all cams with all vessels and persons for these boats are checked."

Eric broke in, "Is he all right?" The two computer geeks looked at each other as their imaginations took over, and froze as multiple thoughts raced through.

Both analysts looked at G now, greatly concerned, and he nodded once, to alleviate their fears, "He's all right; you will learn more tomorrow. Please, for now, just do as Hetty asks, all right?"

They nodded, still concerned, but the little bit of what they now knew drove them both to work even faster to find anything that seemed 'hinky.'

NCISNCISNCIS

Kensi took Monty for a run with her, glad of the company. She usually ran with Deeks as well, but seeing as how he was incommunicado right now, she knew he trusted her to take care of his dog. He had probably remembered she was coming over Sunday, so had not worried overmuch.

Deeks usually had a couple days worth of food and water in the timed food and water bowls for his dog, plus the emergency accident pads for Monty in case he didn't get back in time.

Deeks adored Monty, and in truth, she adored Monty as well, she just didn't tell Deeks that. For a dog with strange coloring, he was as hilarious as his master. Right now Monty was fawning over a flower growing on the side of the walkway, as if it was his best friend! Yep Monty and Deeks were quite a pair.

NCISNCISNCIS

Sam was exhausted; the last little girl was gone from his home, and he looked around in not very well hidden dismay at the amount of glitter across the carpet, on the chairs, across the tables. He had even found glitter all over in the bathrooms! He _didn't even want_ to think about the feathers.

As his wife waved goodbye to the last parents driving away, he murmured, "Why don't we just move to a new house instead of cleaning up? It's going to take a week to get all this out of the furniture…maybe longer. I don't even want to think of the glitter I know is attached to what I am wearing."

She sighed as she was finally able to look around, and grimaced as she saw the damage; she was ultimately glad her daughter was in her bedroom playing with her new presents. "I'll call the cleaning company, and see if they can come tomorrow; not sure if our vacuum will get even _half_ of this stuff out…"

Sam just shuddered, saying, "I just _know_ I'm going to be tracking this into my car…._oh man_…G won't let me live it down if he sees one speck, and I'm not even going to _think_ about if Deeks notices…"

Michelle chuckled, knowing too well that they would.

NCISNCISNCIS

Tony was happy; his stomach was full of well made pizza, a glass of soda in his hand (even he couldn't talk Hetty into letting him have a beer due his injuries and in her safe house), and listening as General Ryan told him of Dean's latest prank on the office. "So then Dean took the ball of string, and wound it all around the desk, covering it with…" By that time, even Hetty was having a hard time not tearing up while laughing as the story was told.

He really missed that group of friends; sure, they called, they messaged and texted, and tweeted, but face to face was more fun, and more dangerous as they tended to get in trouble. He smirked at that thought.

Deeks nudged him slightly, knowing he was getting tired and the tension that never seemed to go away, "Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah, just trying not to think right now," Tony murmured, glad Deeks was once again beside him. He had missed him more than he had realized. His brothers; he couldn't wait to see any of them again!

Deeks nodded, knowing it was something they all did when something was bugging them.

It was half an hour later when the two of them were shooed to bed by Hetty, much to their chagrin, but they complied when she brought out _the look_. She left for home soon after, wishing the two older men still up a good night, knowing they too needed to talk.

Gibbs sat across from General Ryan in the living room, and the two men just looked each other over once again.

It was a while before one of them spoke.

"So, four months of amnesia, huh?" the General mused, looking sternly at him.

Gibbs just looked at him and nodded. The two men were a lot alike, as both had rules. He had broken one of them; hell, he had promised the General he would take care of his operative!

Gibbs sighed, "Not like I had much choice in the matter, Tom. Hell, when I did remember…" he grew silent as he knew his face paled at the memory and what he and Tony had spoken of earlier today.

The General sighed, knowing it had not been intentional. "At least you were nearby when you did, and came to help as soon as you could."

Gibbs chuckled grimly, "Yeah, lucky that. I _had_ planned on going more north before heading to shore, but my drinking water had sprung a leak."

The General's phone beeped, and he took it out and glanced at it, "Ah, I thought so; four of my operatives who are not on ops will meet us here in the morning. Three are in the air as we speak; the other will meet them at the airport and bring them all here. I shouldn't have been surprised, with how they are like brothers. Oh, warning, one of them is Dean. You haven't met the others as of yet, but they are a good lot."

Gibbs sighed; he should have known he would not be so lucky. He would be insane in a day or two, he just knew it. He asked Tom, "How do you stay rational with them all when they get together? I want to shoot Dean even as he walks through the door."

The general grinned, knowing Gibbs spoke truth as he and Dean didn't always see eye to eye when it came to joking around. "Let's just say I know how to prank too."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "Really…tell me more…"

NCISNCISNCIS

Flying above the states, three men sat impatiently on the plane, frustrated they were not there yet. Dean was muttering as he played a complicated game on his phone. Rick was flirting with one of the attendants as usual, and Jarrod was texting the other member of their group that would meet them there, as he was also in that area.

It would be good to be mostly together again.

Jarrod leaned over Dean to get Rick's attention, saying, "Colby is meeting us outside the gate nearest the baggage area; he texted that he talked the FBI into lending us one of their SUV's."

Rick smirked, "As they should, after what he did for them all. I'm still surprised he stayed, but then, maybe he found something else here and wanted to stay." Jarrod shook his head, "Naw, he is still one of us, just part time now, as he enjoys the weather out here, and as we don't have many of us stationed over here yet, he decided to stay. He wishes some more of us come this way, though, so he doesn't miss us so much."

Jarrod Pender, AKA Pandora, was tall, a six two, with patrician features that tanned easy and dark brown, almost black hair. A genius and an undercover specialist, he could variably put himself into almost every situation and make everyone believe around him that he was indeed supposed to be there. He had even one time performed surgery at a hospital, and he hadn't even been a doctor! He was nicknamed Pandora due to all the chaos he seemed to find himself into, but was always able to get out of it.

Rick Castle, AKA Checkmate, was a Navy Seal and looked it, both with stance and bearing. Brown hair and hazel eyes and at six foot, he was built much like any Navy Seal, and didn't notice when women fawned over his muscles. He loved the corps, and loved working with his brothers when given the chance. As he had six months for each of his jobs, he also helped make sure that all were up to date with the latest gadgetry used by the armed forces and other branches of spec ops from other countries. He would get lost studying and drawing up new gadgets, as he also was an engineer.

Dean Jensen was also a Navy Seal, and having both good and bad moods quickly, was nicknamed Make Me. It was rumored he had told a General that, but many out of their circle were unsure if that was true. The ones who did know where he had gotten it were not talking. He stood at six foot two, and was built much like Rick in muscles, but his sandy brown hair and light brown eyes caught women's eyes, and he loved to flirt. If he wasn't flirting or working, he was pranking someone. But, if he was angry, every one of his brothers' either found out why and helped, or stayed out of his way.

Of course, most of them were that way, anyhow.

At the moment, all of them were worried for their brother, and none of them were going to let anything happen to him, not again. When one of them was down, as many of their brothers came to help, come hell or high water.

Dean, frustrated with his game, clicked it off and muttered, "Damn it, wish this transport would go faster. If we had taken the military flight, it would have been quieter."

Behind him a couple of old ladies were chattering away about something called knitting, and the talk of 'pearls and turns' was starting to freak him out a little. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what knitting was; was it a strange sort of a dance?

Jarrod, on the other hand, was enjoying listening to a man behind him talking to another, getting the nuances and tones of his accent and storing them away for when he may need them. He enjoyed practicing his accents, so in moments he joined in the conversation with a Texan accent. Soon the three men were avidly discussing their travels.

Rick patted Dean on the shoulder, knowing he did not like flying on these flights; most of them didn't. To them, the military hops were much easier to relax on.

"We will be there in two hours, brother. How about we play a game?"

Dean looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of game?"

Rick looked around, "How about Eye Spy?"

Within five minutes, they had half a dozen participants playing with them, three of them, of course, young women who had been trying to get their attention earlier.

Jarrod just watched and smirked. It never failed; Eye Spy was Dean's favorite game.

AN: For those of you who are avid television watchers of shows, I can bet that a few of you are recognizing some names on here. So, to put you to the test, What Character, Who plays them, and What Show? Also, for those of you who have read the Mincka83 Tony Seal stories, there is a bit in here that I have put here to honor her stories, as I truly miss her writing and sense of humor. So to you Mincka, with much love, you are still missed. To those of you who get mad that I seemed to copy her(To which I did not, as her story was all Seal, and not like this.), let her tell me so, but all in all, Dean Jensen is a mixture of three people, and Eye Spy is also a universal game. Get over it.

Another thought, I would like two more people to add to their ten man team for future and nearer stories, as I am positive it is going to be more than one story. So, if you have any ideas, let me know. I will not tell you who I already have down but will after you message me. Also, if you have a great nickname for them, let me know. T


	6. Ch 6 - The Lies

**Secrets, Pain, and Lies**

Author's Note: Yes, the next chapter! I just couldn't stop it from flowing today! And when I get it done, I just go ahead and upload it! So here's to all you reviewers, favoriters(Yes, it is now a word, it is my word, lol), and followers, again, my utmost and sincere thanks and appreciation! Hope you enjoy, and review if you have questions, comments, and even thoughts to what is going on, what is or should be happening, or even if something is partly off, ok? I like to make sure that things can be tied in right if something does not seem fully there yet. But remember, the team who has worked with Tony and Deeks are still a work in progress in my mind, and I am so desperately not wanting to take ideas from someone else's story! Oh gosh, I still miss Mincka83 and her humor! I just had to say it again!

Beta is myself, so any mistakes mine. Ownership? None of the people, shows, etc in this story. Sadly, or quite a few of them would still be going! T

**Excerpt Ch 5:**

"We will be there in two hours, brother. How about we play a game?"

Dean looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of game?"

Rick looked around, "How about Eye Spy?"

Within five minutes, they had half a dozen participants playing with them, three of them, of course, young women who had been trying to get their attention earlier.

Jarrod just watched and smirked. It never failed; Eye Spy was Dean's favorite game.

**Ch. 6 – The Lies**

It was Monday morning and both Sam and Kensi were almost an hour early to work. They were both antsy, worried, and their jumbled imaginations were going a mile a minute, no matter what they had tried to do to distract it last night.

Michelle, Sam's wife, had gotten so frustrated she had told him to sleep in his office at home if he couldn't settle.

He still wasn't sure if he had slept.

Kensi had just stayed at Deeks' place, which had been great for Monty, as he had been a partial distraction for her, but still hadn't helped.

She was positive she had run twenty miles last night!

The two agents headed immediately to OPS and see if anyone was there yet, and almost ran into Hetty.

She looked at them both with that blank look that made them jittery, asking, "So, I heard the two of you were busy yesterday. Sam, how was your daughter's birthday party?"

Sam winced, but answered, "It was good….but a bit…..glittery."

He glanced yet again at his shoes, hoping he had not tracked any in, as he had scrubbed and inspected them close to twenty times that morning alone, desperate that he was going to soon see a glimmer just smirking at him in glee.

Hetty looked down when he held his gaze on his shoes a bit long, and she asked, "What are you looking at?"

His head jerked up, "Nothing! Just…"

Kensi broke in, asking, "Hetty, please, what is going on? We just want to know if our partners are all right, and what is going on…please Hetty, we need to know."

Hetty looked at her watch, and nodded, "You will know in…forty-five minutes. I suggest the both of you find some way to keep busy down at your desks, where I know the paperwork you left there Friday is still there."

The two paled and immediately left the OPS room.

Kensi murmured to Sam as they headed down the stairs, "Forty five minutes? You want to head to the gym with me instead?"

Sam nodded minutely, "Oh yeah, otherwise I'm going to become a pyro very quickly, and I don't want Hetty giving me even more paperwork for burning the building down."

Kensi almost grinned; she could see Sam going a little ballistic shortly after sitting at his desk.

Hell, she was already there.

NCISNCISNCISNCISLANCISLANCISLA

General Ryan was up early, as was Gibbs, and both of them made a quick breakfast for the rest in the house. They had fallen asleep shortly after their talk last night, but had awoken when the other agents had been brought there.

Gibbs, staying in his room, had just sighed and decided he was not ready to meet them, especially Dean while his memories still off as well as tired, and just feigned sleep. Sure, the four men who had come in had been as quiet as possible, but to a trained agent, even a little bit of noise was more than it should be.

He had remembered hearing Deeks and General Ryan shush them as Tony was out with his pain killers so as to get a full night sleep before everything the next day, and they understood that. He knew they were all worried for their brother.

It had not even taken fifteen minutes before he had heard the General also return to bed after he had settled them in.

Gibbs shook his head, amazed; he would have to document this morning as the fastest he had ever heard Dean go to bed. The last time he had seen Dean, he hadn't gotten any sleep, as Tony and Dean had been drunk. I had been funny as hell a couple days later looking back, but very annoying when it had happened. Dean was much like a kid when it came to down time like Tony; and Gibbs made sure to stay away when they got together when they did after that.

He would just ask for the video next time.

Gibbs made a couple pots of coffee, being warned by the General that they drank it like water. Gibbs had immediately drank practically a pot, making more after, even before they had cooked half of the French toast. When the scrambled eggs and toast were almost done, and Gibbs was pulling the bacon out of the oven they heard a sound that was almost like a stampede.

Gibbs groaned and the General just smirked, warning him, "Better move to the side, you may want to guard your mug as well." Gibbs immediately grabbed his coffee cup up, and the kitchen doors opened to noise, laughter, bantering, and light jostling, due to Tony's injuries.

The agents let Tony enter first, he again wearing the pair of faded jeans given him on the first day, along with a now button down shirt that was a dark gray. His bandages on his arms, hands, and feet still showed starkly, but Gibbs could see that Tony's face was more relaxed than he had seen it in a long time. He sighed, knowing he had missed his brothers.

Dean entered next, pushing past the other to vault himself in the direction of the food and, much to Gibbs' chagrin, toward him.

"Gibbs! It's been too long! I've missed you!" In exaggerated slow motion, he comedically launched himself with outstretched arms at Gibbs, and grinned maniacally even as the humor glinted from his eyes.

Gibbs smirked when he was yanked back by the General, saying, "Leave him alone, Dean; get your food and sit down." Dean stopped, serious but with still a glint that warned Gibbs for later, saluted his commanding officer and grabbed a plate. Dean Jensen was wearing dark grey cargos with a black t-shirt, easily showing off his muscles he had obtained due his Seal training and his need to keep fit. His messy brown hair and brown eyes showed he had just rolled out of bed, just as he had the last time Gibbs had seen him.

Deeks entered next, wearing his jeans and white t-shirt, and grinned at Gibbs, almost as if asking him, 'Are you ready for this?' Gibbs wasn't too sure.

Gibbs nodded to them all, and studied the others as he was introduced.

There was Jarrod Pender, expert at undercover as well, a quiet man with a dark and serious look to him, wearing easily the dark yet loose jeans and a green t-shirt, showing off the subtle muscle that barely showed but was easily seen. He would be a man Gibbs could tell he would need to watch out for. He had never met him, but was already wary of what each of these men could do, and Jarrod was right at the top of the list with Dean.

Rick Castle, another like Tony and the others, easy to smile and able to disarm any question with it, was a Ranger. The General had murmured this as he gave Gibbs a bit more background on each as he listened to them. Rick was around six foot and not exactly thin but well muscled, he seemed to take all in and check the room periodically, much like he did, Gibbs realized. Must be a sniper, and at that though, Gibbs grinned, wondering if they would have to use that later.

Last but not least was Colby Granger, wearing faded jeans and a pullover faded FBI hooded sweatshirt, and Gibbs recognized his name in files he had read. He had been one who had fought and won as a triple agent to stop some major higher ups in their own government from selling their own countries secrets and other intel. He nodded at this man in respect, knowing it could not have been easy. Colby, he knew, had been an Army Ranger, but had turned spy to stop a friend. He wondered if he was still dealing with the aftermath, as Gibbs thought back and remembered it had happened a year ago. Yeah, Gibbs reasoned, something like that would definitely do something to you.

The five agents under General Ryan bantered, stole each others' bacon, toast, and even cups of coffee as they ate around the kitchen island instead of sitting at the table. Each seemed jumpy, but none seemed worried over much.

The General murmured, "This is just the beginning before everything, it's not even close to how they are when they are in the middle of things." Gibbs nodded; Tony was the similar on the way to a scene.

The General listened fondly to his men as he too swiped a piece of bacon, one from Dean's plate, as Dean had just taken it from Jarrod.

Rick smirked at this, and asked Deeks, "So, I heard you have a smoking hot partner over here. You date her yet, or is she not your type, and can we date her? Either way, I am _so_ flirting with her regardless." Deeks' head jerked up, glaring at Rick, as Dean's interest was peaked, but saw the smirk and smirked back and told him, "Well, let's just say I have my hands full with her quirks."

Colby choked back a snort as he had just swallowed, as he had met Kensi once. Dean frowned at him in jealousy, and had to ask, "What, Colby, you've met her?" Colby nodded as he quickly took a drink of coffee, and then chuckled again in his deep voice, saying, "She's going to want to shoot you _or_ Dean the first chance she meets you, bro."

Dean looked at him, injured, sure he could get a date out of her, while Jarrod looked at Colby in surprise, "I thought you and Deeks weren't able to meet up much out here?"

Jarrod was usually the quiet one; the listener of the group, until he was concerned for his brother and Rick joined his look. The rest just stayed silent, waiting for Deeks' answer.

Deeks shook his head forlornly, saying, "Once or twice only, sometimes once a week to surf, with how much we both work. We are lucky to just be able to tweet and text each other daily. Sometimes it's the only way we both stay sane, right?"

Colby nodded, agreeing with him. Oh, yes, he had missed this camaraderie as well, and wondered how long the op would be for. His FBI team was great, but they still didn't fully know him; if they were pulled in, they would fast, though. He grinned at that. He wondered what David would think about his brothers.

Rick and Jarrod nodded at that sagely, understanding now, and were saddened for their west coast teammates. Work loved to get in the way of when any of them tried to just get out together, so right now this was like Disney World and a deserted island all rolled up into one.

Rick really wanted to visit Disney World or Disney Land some day, and voiced that aloud, as Disney Land was near.

The others agreed vehemently, and for a while they began to argue as to which rides would be rode first. Jarrod just grinned; after a few minutes when the voices died down he stated that he wanted to see if his pirate accent would land him a spot in the pirate area, and no one would notice the difference between him and the mannequins. Either that or follow a worker and quietly assume a job there to see how long until someone noticed. The others voiced bets on how long until someone noticed or said something and whether it would be an adult or a child – especially on the mannequin Pirate Jarrod. Dean was positive it would be a child first, and Deeks agreed. Colby was on the fence about it, and Rick was adamant that _he_ would figure out which one he was. Tony stayed out of it, just grinning mostly like Colby, listening, as the two of them along with Deeks had missed this.

Gibbs just paled at the thought of them all at Disney Land, though he tried to hide it; when the betting on Jarrod commenced, he just closed his eyes. The General and Tony just smirked, watching his look, and voiced their bets.

Breakfast was finally finished, and the group quickly helped to police the kitchen rapidly, to which Gibbs should not have been surprised, but these men, if they were like Tony, were definitely enigmas when it came to discipline. Within fifteen minutes, they were all geared up with their guns at their sides and badges in their pockets and climbing into the SUV, Tony getting into the middle, and the others quickly worked out who would sit where. Colby drove, and Deeks took shotgun; next was Jarrod, Tony, and Gibbs. In the back seat sat General Ryan, Rick, and Dean, who whined he would get car sick in the back. He got glares from both Gibbs and the General. He decided he liked the back seat immediately.

Two minutes later, they were on their way to where the other NCIS agents were at; waiting, they were certain, impatiently.

Jarrod stated, "It will be good to see G again, haven't seen him in a good six years. I don't think he knew who I was, though," and he grinned at that.

Deeks smirked, wondering if G would get that frown, the one that gave away his 'I'm not sure, but I think I know you' look. Hmmm, another bet? Nah…he knew it would show up. It always did.

_Deeks had another quick thought, remembering they didn't know about Nell, and kept quiet. He wondered who would flirt with her first. He grinned, keeping quiet. _

Rick smiled also, adding, "Sam, too, as I worked with him in an op or two years ago as a Seal."

Yes, the bunch of them was excited to see how they would all get along. Most of them, though, really wanted to meet Hetty.

To many of them, she was legendary.

Gibbs just wondered if California would be still standing after they finished with whatever was going on.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Across the city, a man stood under a shaded umbrella, watching as another man walked toward him. He smiled; glad he was going to get the rest of the money he needed. He was sad he had betrayed the other agent, but really, he didn't like him any way. Plus he liked the amount of money he got for it; that was definitely a bonus.

The two men shook hands and walked together down the sidewalk and into a high rise. It was still early morning, and the people, mostly locals, were already opening the shops and the smells of fresh baking wafting from bakeries. Most of the people were either heading to work or heading home to get ready for work after their time on the ocean or beach.

Twenty minutes later a body fell from the building the two men had entered. The screams of a couple women he had just missed landing on brought many people running. The second man walked quietly out of the building, pretending to be annoyed with the disturbance and bypassed the scene, and disappeared in the crowd.

**AN:** I know, I know, I haven't even gotten to the office yet! But really, I had to have them interact and have fun for a bit, but that will come the next chapter, I promise! For those of you who want the total info on some of the people you have read in this chapter, especially if you can't figure them all out, and to see them better in their actor's faces, here they are:

_General Tom Ryan played by Robert Patrick - Not really from The Unit, but kind of like him plus at a higher rank...I have always enjoyed him in military movies and shows, so really had to have him as their leader. Still looking for a bad general for General Banks, by the way!_

_Ray Cruz – CI Ray! Yep, same actor; I never really liked Ray, as I got the smarmy vibe from him first thing, but played by Enrique Murciano - he was played to the hilt as a fantastic dirty agent by the actor, so to him I tip my hat!_

_Now, quick background to the others you meet on General Ryan's team, so you can also know exactly who they are portraying and by which actor(Most of them you probably have already guessed, right?) _

_Anthony 'Tony' (Danger Zone)Dinozzo (Michael Weatherly)– Multiple language and undercover expert, MMA master and teacher, knife and gun expert, danger magnet_

_Martin (Kahuna-got the name when he rode a board the first day like he owned the ocean) 'Deeks'(Call me Marty and I neuter you) (played by Eric Christian Olsen,) – at least four languages and undercover expert, knife, gun, and MMA expert, another danger magnet_

_Dean (Make Me)Jensen (played by Jensen Ackles, of course, a mixture of Dean and Jensen from Mincka83, twins. Also a bit of Sam Winchester, really, as he too was played in a hilarious way in her stories)– Navy Seal and smooth talking prankster, also MMA and stealth, all around badass when his brothers are hurt, and flirting extraordinaire. _

_Jarrod Pender(AKA Pandora, as he always finds chaos where he goes, and either gets out of it, or fixes it) - (Played by Michael T. Weiss from The Pretender)– genius and expert at undercover ops, can blend in no matter where he goes, but gets very curious at times over the strangest things._

_Rick (Checkmate) Castle - (Of course as Nathan Fillion, but he is also a lot like Mal on Firefly when riled up)– Army Ranger, expert sniper, MMA expert, bomb expert._

Colby Granger (He was Stalking Horse in Numb3rs, but in this his true military nickname is to be something else. If you want to find one for me, just let me know, and you will get the credit!) - (Of course, Dylan Bruno as the actor)– Army Ranger, deep op spy work expert, explosives expert, FBI agent (Yes, I changed his background!)

Now remember, these are just a few of the team, and no, I will not tell you who else yet, as it brings more fun later! Oh, and I still need at least two more people for the team! Any more ideas out there? Some have already given me some, to which I am pondering either as part of the team, or someone they go to. Remember, No person or actor is wrong, and don't forget to give me a movie or tv show they are in, just in case I have missed seeing them! Review away! T


	7. Ch 7 - The Truths

**Secrets, Pain, and Lies **

Author's Note: I truly apologize for the wait! Life, a new job, and all I had to learn for it came fast, quick, and exhausting! Not to mention shopping days before Christmas did not help in the least! But now, I got my muse back thanks to much needed days of rest! So, here's to you patiently waiting readers, and to the ones I can't write back to who either couldn't sign in or just didn't as they too were in a hurry…thanks so much for your reviews, support, and again, patience! As I've said before, all mistakes are mine, and don't own much, especially the shows in this story….sigh…T

_Chapter 6 Excerpt:_

_Across the city, a man stood under a shaded umbrella, watching as another man walked toward him. He smiled; glad he was going to get the rest of the money he needed. He was sad he had betrayed the other agent, but really, he didn't like him any way. Plus he liked the amount of money he got for it; that was definitely a bonus. _

_The two men shook hands and walked together down the sidewalk and into a high rise. It was still early morning, and the people, mostly locals, were already opening the shops and the smells of fresh baking wafting from bakeries. Most of the people were either heading to work or heading home to get ready for work after their time on the ocean or beach. _

_Twenty minutes later a body fell from the building the two men had entered. The screams of a couple women he had just missed landing on brought many people running. The second man walked quietly out of the building, pretending to be annoyed with the disturbance and bypassed the scene, and disappeared in the crowd. _

**Ch 7 – The Truths**

The ride to Special Operations was relatively normal, even when Dean had begged if they could do a Chinese fire drill a couple times at stop lights, and another time when he jumped out to boogie with a sign dancer.

He had subsided when Gen. Ryan asked if he wanted to walk, and Gibbs had glared at him.

Dean wished Gibbs had forgotten to glare.

Tony, Deeks, and Colby just grinned; they _really_ had missed Dean's interesting ideas, as it brought life to monotony. Jarrod just ignored all as he tweeted the others still on the east coast, and Rick ogled the bikini clad women they began to pass, to which Dean joined quickly.

"Colby, Deeks, you have it rich over here…" Dean sighed lustily as a few women waved to them flirtatiously.

As they pulled in to the parking area used for agents, they saw G standing outside grinning, waiting for them.

As the group got out of the vehicle, G clasped hands with the ones he recognized or knew, but much to Deeks delight the guarded look came when he was introduced to the genius agent, Jarrod.

G grinned next as he shook Colby's hand, "Hey man, it's good to finally meet you. I can honestly say you are one of the few FBI agents I like."

Colby chuckled dryly "Ah, I take it you have met the _highly_ esteemed boss at this branch of the FBI?"

G just snorted, "Unfortunately."

The others either grinned or grimaced at the comment; not all bosses were superior, except in their own eyes. General Ryan just grinned as Dean clapped him on the back. His men were the best, and he would do anything for them, so he said, "Colby, and G as well, if he gives you grief, just mention my name." The General gave a hard smirk, and Colby grinned back as Rick hooted in glee as he said, "Oho, you have dirt, perfect!"

The General just winked.

G smiled; it was good to have new friends in high places.

As they entered the building, many curious eyes turned their way, but no one moved to belay their curiosity; for if they were to know, Hetty would introduce them.

It was the way of being an agent; if you were to know, a higher up would tell you. If not, suck up your curiosity, or Hetty would deal with you. Deeks grinned at this thought and wondered: what would happen with all of them there and how much fun….ahem, trouble, could they get in?

Deeks looked at Tony who nodded at the side look; yeah, they still thought alike, as Tony held up five fingers, and he nodded back. Five hours it was, now to see who got in trouble first. Jarrod, catching the hand sign and knowing what they were setting up, pointed at Dean first, then Rick, and then, to Deeks dismay, at him. He pulled out his kicked puppy look at Jarrod, who smirked and shook his head. Tony just chuckled, then filled in the General who had a hard time holding back a chuckle as he said, "Yeah, I can see either of the three doing it in that amount of time. Tony, you would be up there too, except due your injuries, will be holed up here for most of the duration."

Tony scowled, forgetting he was basically grounded until he was mostly healed. He hated being desk bound! He brightened, though, when G, as he sidled past him, whispered, "Kensi always has snacks hidden around the building."

Oh boy, thought Tony, 'Treasure hunt!'

Dean perked up as he overheard. "Snacks? Where?"

Deeks grinned, "Just about everywhere."

Dean glowered at Tony as he said, "Save some for me!"

Tony just grinned, "Maybe."

The group followed G upstairs to the OPS room, where Hetty waited with the computer duo, to which she introduced to the rest. The men all gave Nell their best smiles, to which she smiled back prettily, yet held back as she was unsure what exactly was still going on. She would hold her thoughts to the extra agents for asking Hetty later. The more Intel she got, the safer she felt.

Hetty told Eric, "Go get Sam and Kensi, please. I do believe they are in the gym, trying to not think about what they have been missing." Eric nodded quickly as he trotted out and down to find the truant agents.

G smirked at this, muttering to the others, "My phone has been literally blowing up with the amounts of threatening texts from Sam, so pretty sure Deeks has been getting interesting messages from Kensi too?"

He looked at a nodding Deeks, who shrugged, "Not sure, as my phone is off… _Hetty_ has it." He smirked, knowing she had dealt with Kensi, and he hoped, had the texts deleted. He could hope, anyway.

Erick whistled as he saw the two sparring in the gym, and the two stopped immediately and a round of questions hit Eric where he stood. Eric just grinned and waved up toward OPS. As Sam and Kensi followed Eric back out of the gym, both of them were relieved all was going to be revealed, yet still frustrated, and hurried upstairs.

Sam muttered as they double timed it, "Bout time," and Kensi nodded.

Walking through the OPS doors, Sam's face turned from frustrated to excited glee as he recognized Rick and grabbed his shoulder in a half hug as he crowed out, "Hey Checkmate! Can't believe _you _are here! What are you doing out of the Middle East?"

Rick smirked, "Have been in and out of there many times, Sam. How are you doing?" G grinned as he watched the introduction, still looking decidedly curious at Jarrod, his eyebrows drawing together as if trying to figure out why he looked familiar. Jarrod just smirked, not saying anything but 'Hey,' as he usually did at first as he gauged all around him.

Kensi smirked when she recognized Dean, and told him, "Hey, I remember you…I was in a sniper position in Afghanistan four years ago, and I had been ordered to leave you alone if I came across you, but to shoot the man you were with. _Yes_, I had a picture of him and you, but was told to burn it after," she supplied as he stared at her.

"_That_ was _you_," he finally said, then grinned and shook her hand and then kissed it, much to her surprise. "_Thank you for killing that bastard_…couldn't get out from undercover, much to my dismay, as he had gotten _so freaking paranoid_!"

She grinned, "You are very welcome, and yeah, they had mentioned he was squirrely, and they were anxious he had you in a choke hold. Didn't give me a name, though." The two grinned at each other. Deeks just sighed as Dean's eyes gleamed; oh yeah, the flirting hadn't even started, and Dean had a fan!

Hetty closed the OPS room for security, and then turned to Tony and said, "All right, Agent Dinozzo, you have the floor."

Tony sighed, and gave them all he had on what he had been doing and what had gone on with the people he had worked for and with. Nell and Eric were next, showing people and faces the teams would need to know, as well as what they had found via information sent them and also due what they had so far processed in the cameras they had watched around the boats and other areas given them. The multiple agents enjoyed watching Nell as she talked about the layout of the area Tony had worked. Tony and Deeks both smirked as Jarrod and Rick looked at her in interest and Eric looked at _them_ in worriment; oh yeah, things were getting interesting, and they had barely started!

Nell admitted as she finished her intel, "All in all, not much; basically, we haven't found anything that even appears underhanded or illegal. Sure there were a couple suspicious workers, and we are checking them out with facial recognition. We have added Agent Cruz's name to the list though, so checking his movements as well, and hopefully as to where he is now."

Tony nodded at that, frustrated, and as to the rest, he closed his eyes, as he too hadn't thought of anything yet….to his remembrance, anyhow. He really wished he could _remember_ why he had said what he did to Deeks on the phone!

Deeks watched Tony's face as he asked Nell and Eric, "Anything on daisies in anything?"

The two just looked at him in confusion, and Nell said, "Daisies? No, why?"

G chuckled at that, "Still on what Tony stated when he was practically out of it and concussed?"

Deeks nodded adamantly, "Yes, because I could tell he was trying so hard to say it."

Jarrod nodded at that in another recollection as he said, "Huh, I remember when you called me one time, Tony, and told me the aliens got you. It actually meant….oh yeah, can't talk about that…sorry." He stopped as he chuckled, and looked at Gibbs as he too chuckled. He knew how Tony's mind went.

Rick and Colby guffawed, remembering that one, and Deeks too smirked. Tony actually looked embarrassed, "Shut up, guys. It wasn't very fun for me, you know." The others finally stopped, but tried to keep calm as they apologized, knowing it had been a bit creepy and downright dangerous. Now, though, it was funny, and even Tony chuckled a little.

Gibbs just listened with General Ryan and Hetty, who stood between them. She murmured, "I wonder what they will decide to do first?"

Gibbs murmured, "Tony _can't _go back out there yet," and the three of them nodded, as he would hate the restrictions, though necessary. General Ryan said, "Already told him; he's not happy of course, but as they already have another bet going, plus something about snacks…pretty sure he will keep busy here. Not to mention getting to know everyone in the building. He has a knack for that." Gibbs chuckled at that, remembering well all Tony could tell about one person, down to the janitors at NCIS. Hetty looked at the two as she asked, "If he can find out about a few people even I have a hard time opening up, I will let him have a beer when he wants one next." Gibbs looked at her in warning, "Don't tell him that, or he will make sure he does."

Hetty just chuckled; she wanted to see if Tony could do it.

The teams were working on discussing over who would go where when Eric's computer beeped, and checking, he stated, "Ah, guys? Got something on Agent Ray Cruz a couple hours ago; seems I have him on cameras going in a building with a man near the beach at the end of the dock area, and later the other man fell from the building. Just after Agent Cruz was seen leaving with a briefcase, the same briefcase the other man had been holding. I will see if I can follow him to where he is now, so we can get some answers from him."

Tony frowned as Eric and Nell brought it up on screen and they watched. "Damn him," Deeks snarled. Dean nodded in agreement bitterly, remembering as well. Gibbs, still not remembering him, asked, "What did he do before?"

"He's one of General Banks' stoolies, and is also part of his racket; we just haven't proven it yet. If we find him, we may have one more brick against General Ryan in addition to what is going on here."

G just kept glancing at Jarrod throughout the discussion, and when not having to contribute, cast his mind back over the years. He looked so damned familiar!

Dean and Sam were sent to check out Devon's boat, to see what they could learn by acting the action fan's that they actually were and was given a code phrasing from Hetty to get a chance to talk with Devon alone. She told them, "When he hears the words, he will make sure the three of you are alone so you can find a way to get him to the boathouse if he deems it is dangerous. If he _does_ know of something going on, he will not give the code phrase I also gave you he would return; he will only close his eyes and pinch his nose. That will tell you if something is off. I want to make sure he is safe as well as, well, he's my godson. If he wasn't an actor I would have him as one of my agents." They nodded as they took their leave.

Deeks and Jarrod were sent to work as homeless men, looking for a fast buck, as they weren't always looked at much, and the two were shown the small closet with the clothing Deeks himself had gotten together for this persona. Kensi groaned as she watched them enter jovially and Tony grinned, "Yeah, don't knock it, Kens, he has actually gotten many a bad guy with that one." She sighed, "Yeah, I know, but the _smell_…" G grimaced, remembering, but added in reminder, "At least they add that _after_ they leave, and wash up at the boat house." Kensi sighed, "True." Rick was ecstatic, as he was put with Kensi and G as the backup for all others down near the docks in case anything went wrong.

Gibbs was perturbed that he was not given an assignment, but understood as well, as he was technically on leave, as well as his memory was still not complete. He swore internally until General Ryan asked him what kind of coffee he liked, and they grinned at each other and moved to leave. They both loved strong coffee, and would be back later to check in. "Colby told me about this great coffee establishment, and the pie is great, too, something about homemade…" they heard the General tell Gibbs, and Tony hollered after them, "Hey! Bring me back a piece of pie!" Gibbs waved to let him know he had heard.

Rick sighed, "Hope they bring back more than one piece." Tony grinned, "Knowing the General? Of course they will." Rick grinned at that.

As Jarrod came out in a ratty old jacket and something that made his face seem partially dirty, G gave him a harder look, "I'm sorry, but you look familiar," he said finally, frowning, and Jarrod smirked, "It may come back to you G, so I will let you figure it out." G squinted as well as listened to his voice, frowning even more now, and then grinned suddenly, "Wait, six years ago…the Bangladesh fiasco…_that was you_!" The other's grinned, and Deeks chortled, "Jarrod, he figured it out faster than you thought, huh?" Jarrod just shook his head, "Naw, I'm just that memorable at times."

G snorted, "Yeah, I'll say, especially as I remember you sewing up my shoulder up with…what was that, piano wire?" Jarrod grimaced at the memory, but said, "No, but pretty close…violin."

G shuddered at that memory, and Jarrod added, "Not my best work, but it helped in a pinch. Sorry about the scar, though." G just grinned at that, "Naw, I have others, if you recall, but in any case, thanks for the help back then. Glad to have finally gotten your name, though." Jarrod just grinned as they all affixed their earpieces as they all headed to their vehicles assigned them by Hetty. The two playing 'street hobos,' so dubbed by Jarrod, ambled off to take the bus down to the docks, for if they were dropped off by a different vehicle, it would throw off their realism of it all. Deeks tossed Jarrod a handful of coins to hold onto, as well as some bunched up dollars. Jarrod just stuffed them in his own ragged looking pants pocket.

"The two of them really look like bums, don't they?" murmured Nell as she watched beside Tony.

"They are good at what they do; I just hope Pandora doesn't find the chaos he usually does."

"Pandora?" Nell looked up at Tony, confused, and then added, "That means…" she stopped, then gulped, "Yeah, I hope not too. Eric, behind her, nodded in affirmation as well. Chaos they did not need right now. Tony grinned, "Don't worry, Jarrod usually cleans it up very well, and usually in the nick of time. He always finds a way to help people around him too."

Nell smiled at that. She really wished she could look up more information about the team!

As all of the teams were finally gone, Tony and the two computer geniuses returned upstairs, and he began watching himself across the screens - as his persona he used, and he ignored all else but everyone who interacted around where he was. He was also glad to see that Nell and Eric had gotten other cameras around each area, to see where the men and other workers came from. He frowned once when he saw Ray Cruz pull one worker he knew aside five days ago, and they talked heatedly at first, and then their looks turned sly as the two left together. "Hey, Eric, can you see if you can follow them on this day?" he asked quickly, to which Eric nodded as he said, "See what I can do." Timing it as well as keeping watch, Tony turned grim as he fast forwarded the video; they returned two hours later, looking like best friends. Tony decided when Cruz was found, he would either pinch a few nerves to make him talk, or just shoot him…he really couldn't decide which would be more satisfying.

There was always a time for subtle….torture. Especially for a certain few people he would love to get his hands on.

Nell walked up to him three hours later, as Tony was still watching and pausing certain videos he was watching as he sat in front of one of the large touch side screens. "Hey, I have some Chinese food coming that we ordered, and Deeks told me to make sure you ate, so…" she hesitated as his face turned toward her in a blank state for a moment. "Huh?" She hid the grin she wanted to show, as Eric had that same look when the screens just took over the thought process for a time. "Food? It's lunch time," she explained.

"Lunch? Oh. Sure." Tony turned back to the screens.

A voice behind Nell almost made her jump, but she had grown used to agents walking quietly behind her, so Gibbs didn't surprise her as much as he thought he would.  
>"Just hand him the food. When he gets in surveillance mode, he won't stop until one of us forces him too."<p>

General Ryan added, "They all do, really. How are the rest doing out there?"

Eric walked up, "Sam and Dean finally got close to Hetty's godson, and he has pulled them in like favored fans. They have not given any indication of leaving at all, so Devon does not seem worried about anything."

Hetty heard this as she walked into OPS, and smiled thinly as she said, "He would know, as he is much like your agents, General. I wish I understood General Banks' motives for all of this, or is it a smokescreen for something else?"

Tony turned from the screen he had been staring at during her comment, "Smokescreen? What do you mean, smoke…." He paused as his face turned to a frown that glimmered with a memory, and he shook his head in frustration, "Damn it, I thought I had something there!"

Hetty told him, "Just don't force it, Dinozzo. Take a break from those cameras, have our medics recheck your injuries." When Tony opened his mouth to say, "I'm…going there now," he finished as Gibbs, Hetty, and the General all gave him 'The Look.'

As he left, Eric muttered, "Tough break, dude," and Tony minutely nodded. Damn it, it was going to be hard to do anything with three bosses around! He brightened as he noticed all the people in the building, though. Perfect, new people to meet and get to know! He smiled his easiest carefree smile at a few who walked by as he asked, "Hey, which way to get checked out by a medic?" As they answered genially, he smiled again as he garnered them into conversation, and two of them changed directions to show him the way. The third sighed unhappily, as she had been on an errand and timing was crucial. Ah well, later, she decided. The new agents were a handsome bunch, and she couldn't wait to see if she could get a date or two.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

The tall yet handsome actor paced in his bedroom in his yacht as he asked, "Why would Aunt Hetty want me to go with you? I really don't understand. Sure, I remember that guy, he was fun to talk to and discuss my movies with. You say he was hurt?" Devon was concerned now, his hand going up to mess up his already messy hair as he studied the two men in front of him. He had the blue eyes many women adored to watch on the screens and these eyes were cautiously worried, but not for himself. More so, he was troubled as to why she was worried. He didn't know much on what Aunt Hetty did, but knew when she sent someone, to pay attention. "No, I haven't seen anything different lately, nor have I had anything or anyone threaten me, if that is what you are asking." Dean shrugged at this, and finally asked as it was still bugging him, "Anything on daisies?" Devon just looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Sam just sighed; this was going to take longer than he had hoped.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Jarrod and Deeks were having a busy time of it as they worked alongside others - they got easy day work as loaders to boats and that on the piers, as anyone was pulled in to for quick and cheap help during the day. Each of them bantered with their new 'friends' as they worked, listening and asking no questions yet.

It was too soon to ask, and dangerous, as some still looked at them in suspicion as they were still too new. Deeks had noticed a couple though that reeked of liquor, though, and hoped to get together with them later and get them a bit drunk and see what he could get out of them.

He saw Jarrod also had a couple men in his eyesight, and hid a grin.

Pandora still had it though, Deeks saw, when Jarrod shouted and shoved hard a couple guys near a loader, and the load wobbled as a rope slid loose; whether by design, Deeks did not know. He never knew when it came to Jarrod.

When came to finding ally's, Pandora's nickname always fell true. As Jarrod blocked the falling cascade of boxes from falling on the others, as they had not been tied down very well - others moved in quickly to help get the load off of him and retied as he fought to keep his stance so no others would be hurt.

In moments, Jarrod was dubbed 'Hero' by most of them on the dock, and the man who had been maneuvering the loader checked his shoulder in concern, to which said shoulder showed the already darkened bruising. It was good for others to see scars already there, and of course questions were asked about them.

Jarrod began to explain curtly that he was a veteran, and many nodded. It bonded him closer to a few more as areas they had worked in military were bandied about.

Deeks faded back to work another area with the couple he had chosen, giving Jarrod room to work. The more areas they got to know the better. Intel may take longer than they liked, but they would get it, no matter what. They always did.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Rick sat beside Kensi as they listened in on the conversations where they were stationed at to be near to all down there. She noticed that the agent didn't even jump when Jarrod had been hurt, and at her curious look he explained, "If I or any of us jumped at the amount of times Jarrod has done something like this, pretty sure we would be in traction. He got the nickname 'Pandora' for this reason alone." Kensi grinned at this as G slid in behind them, handing out the lunch bags, and they dug in as they continued to listen. Kensi frowned down at the sandwich given her, wishing for her snacks, but as they weren't in Deeks' car, she did not have her stash handy.

"Something wrong?" Rick asked, and she shook her head.

G grinned as he told Rick, "She wants her snacks."

"Snacks….ohhhh, um…uh oh…." Rick, realizing now what he had overheard at the NCIS building, hid a look as he hurriedly said, "Sorry, just realized I had to, well, bathroom break."

Quickly he got up and headed to the small bathroom in the run down room they had found and were now using, he closed the door and sat on the toilet as he texted Tony, 'Kensi thinking of her snacks. Hoping you don't find too many or get your own, or she may get on the warpath if she finds too many gone. FYI.' He decided to go as he was in there anyway, and when he had just finished washing his hands a text was buzzed back, 'Gotcha, thanks. Will have to refill her drawer.'

Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and came out. "Anything yet?"

The duo shook their heads, making him sigh. It was going to be a long day…and night. He _hated_ waiting for something to happen! He swore in a different language as he sat back down to eat, and Kensi asked him, "What did that mean?" Rick grinned, "You _really_ don't want to know."

G smirked, knowing what he had said, and shook his head as well, "Nope, you don't."

Kensi sighed, "Well, if it's from being frustrated with this waiting, then I am in total agreement….with whatever you said."

Rick took out a deck of cards from a pocket as his last bite went in his mouth, "Poker, anyone? I even have a roll of pennies for betting in here…"

In moments a quiet game of cards was going on as well as their ear out for any of the code words or anything hinky. Either way, they were close in case of anything that happened.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Tony wanted to bash the screen; it was not giving him anything he didn't already know, damn it! As a hesitant clearing of a throat started behind him, he snarled out a "What?" as he spun around, and Eric almost jumped at the furious look that quickly became penitent. "Damn it, sorry, Eric. Don't mind me, I'm just…."

Eric nodded, "It's all right, you're just, ahhh…scary when you get like this. Anyway, I found him. Agent Cruz, that is."

Tony's face became grim as he said, "Good. Who can we send to get him?" A voice beside them broke in as General Ryan and Gibbs entered OPS, "Gibbs and I will go get him, and bring him to the boathouse. Tony, Hetty will bring you there to help with the…interview, but when we are done, you are right back here."

Tony sighed yet also grinned viciously as he said, "Yes sir!"

As they all went their ways, Tony scrubbed his hands with glee; oh yeah, he couldn't wait to get his hands on CI Ray!

AN: Oh yes, Whumpage and most likely interrogation will be coming soon! So, what do you think? This is actually difficult, working hard to keep each character in their own way and how they would speak, etcetera. Still working on Rick/Mal, as you can see, but I will get there! As yet, he has not seen any action coming his way yet, nor have any of them besides Jarrod that is, but if you have watched The Pretender, you know exactly how he works! If you haven't, I can honestly say you have missed a wonderful show! Reviews, pretty please, and let me know what you would like to see, and I still want two more people for the team, whether they are in this story or the next! T


	8. Ch 8 - The Pain

**Secrets, Pain, and Lies**

Author's note: Hope you are all having a wonderful new year! Well, my muse is starting to mix some of the characters up in my head, so the going is a bit slow, but am plugging on! The more characters, along with mixing them with certain actor's different parts I want to put together…wow, it will take a bit more for me to do, but I definitely want to do it! I refuse to let my muse stall me! Too much imagination in me to let it do that! So, here you are, and hope you enjoy! T

_Chapter 7 Excerpt:_

_Eric nodded, "It's all right, you're just, ahhh…scary when you get like this. Anyway, I found him. Agent Cruz, that is."_

_Tony's face became grim as he said, "Good. Who can we send to get him?" A voice beside them broke in as General Ryan and Gibbs entered OPS, "Gibbs and I will go get him, and bring him to the boathouse. Tony, Hetty will bring you there to help with the…interview, but when we are done, you are right back here." _

_Tony sighed yet also grinned viciously as he said, "Yes sir!" _

_As they all went their ways, Tony scrubbed his hands with glee; oh yeah, he couldn't wait to get his hands on CI Ray!_

**Chapter 8 – The Pain**

As Tony was being check out by the medics, Jarrod was learning some interesting things from his new buddies down at the docks. Granted, most of it was gossip, but he filed each away to think on later, also knowing others were listening in on the coms and making their own notes. He didn't know where Deeks had gone, but knew he would be doing the same to make friends and keep his ears open for scuttlebutt.

He wondered how the others fared with info as he again lifted a crate with another worker to bring it aboard another boat.

Deeks, two docks down, was also hard at work and ignoring most of the suspicious glances until he saw a dock worker his undercover persona knew, and called out. Within moments of them clasping hands and exchanging pleasantries the ice was broken from the others on the scene.

Internally he gave himself a pat on the back as voices broke out around him in a less subdued manner. Ah yes, life was good. Now _if only_ they heard something they could use, and the sooner the better.

NCISNCISNLACISNCISLA

Rick chuckled as he continued to listen in on Jarrod and Deeks, knowing how each of them worked, and tossed his cards down as he said, "Full house, anyone have better?"

Kensi scowled down at her cards, tossing them down as she said, "Only a pair, damn it." G grinned as he set his cards down and said, "Oh, I think I have better."

Rick glanced over and groaned, as did Kensi. G grinned as he took in the 'pot' and said, "Another round?"

The other two shrugged, as they had nothing else to do, and they had too much time on their hands.

Kensi wanted her snacks, though, and messaged Sam for some.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Getting all they could out of Devon, Sam and Dean gave him a phone number to call if he did see or hear anything strange or out of the ordinary, to which he promised. As they left he said, "Tell your friend I hope he feels better soon, I enjoyed talking with him."

Promising they would as they shook hands, the two agents left, and Sam said, "I have a sudden urge for some pie."

Dean grinned, "I'm _always_ in the mood for pie."

Sam smiled, "I know of a good place down by the docks that has good food, and it's open so we can listen and observe."

Dean smacked him on the shoulder in agreement as he said, "Good plan. Good pie?"

"Homemade."

"You had me at hello."

Sam turned his head and stared at him as he said, "You've hung around Tony too much, haven't you?"

"Well, we are brothers."

Sam burst out laughing, clapping Dean on the back, and the two strode off to find pie.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Gibbs checked out the gun he had been given by Hetty, and liked the feel of it. She had also handed him a badge to use for now, as he didn't have any with him.

He let General Ryan drive the vehicle loaned them by Hetty, letting his memories take over for a time; ones of Tony taking him down and saving him from a bullet, others of standing side by side with him as they shot down a group of caged dogs let loose upon them by a fleeing suspect. He remembered they had indeed been rabid, as even the animal control that had been with them had yelled and used their weapons, as there had been six animals barreling down on them.

Another he grinned over as he remembered them shouting at each other, toe to toe, then heading to the gym, where Tony had proceeded to take him down very neatly, and he grinned at that memory. He had been so proud of him that day!

"What are you grinning about?" Gen. Ryan asked as he glanced over at him.

"Memories of working with Dinozzo."

"Good times or bad?" Gen. Ryan asked, curious at what Gibbs was remembering.

Gibbs just smiled as he said, "Good to the point that I am glad to be having his six once again, as he has had mine over the years I've known him."

The General grinned as he sped down the road.

Yes, the General mused as he stopped at a red light, he owed Tony (not to mention the rest of them) as well, and was glad to be back in the thick of things for once. He didn't get to have this kind of fun as much as he used to…much of it long, long ago. He was real glad his aide was on vacation, who would be incensed over his adventure when he got back, of course, but that was later. Today, though, he would get to arrest and handcuff a nasty agent he did not like at all.

His grin grew predatory, and he stepped on the gas a little more.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs asked the General, seeing the change.

"Scumbags and interrogations."

"Oh yeah, good times."

"Yep."

It was minutes later when they pulled into a side street, parking quickly near the front of a fancy hotel, and Gibbs shoved his badge in the man's face that tried to stop them from parking there.

"Sir, you can't…"

The General also stepped forward, pushing a picture of Cruz in the man's face. "Have you seen him and which room?"

The door man goggled for a moment, and then said, "314."

As they entered the alcove, a manager and his head of security hurried toward them, worried as he saw the weapons on their sides, but when the security man noticed the General's lapels, he paled as well as stiffened, straightening out quickly.

Must be ex military, Gibbs mused.  
>"Sir is something wrong?" the man saluted smartly as he stood at attention now, and the manager stopped his beginning of a tirade at his head of security's stance.<p>

"Patriot act, we are taking one of your clients into custody," Gibbs told him, and both men let them pass, the manager with shock on his face, but he didn't move toward the phones.

As they hit the elevator, Gibbs pushed the button they needed. "Thought for sure he was going to either pass out or call the cops."

The General just smirked.

The elevator doors opened, and they followed the numbers to the correct one, grabbing a cart near a different room, and pushed it in front of the one they wanted, knocked, and Gibbs called out, "Room Service."

Both of them stood to the sides of the doorway now, far enough away to keep Cruz from seeing them. They heard Cruz say, "I didn't order room service," but heard him come toward the door.

They heard him stop to check through the keyhole. Inside, Cruz grinned; well, if the hotel had made a mistake, it was all the good for him. He opened the door, and Gibbs sprang with his gun now at Cruz's neck even as he stepped forward and the General's gun went to his head.

Gibbs snarled, "You're under arrest for attempted murder, Agent Cruz."

The General added, "Not to mention as a material witness to General Banks and the audit he is going under right now."

Cruz paled as they hand cuffed him, and Gibbs, seeing the briefcase, took that along as well. Quickly they led him down and out of the building, tossing him in the back of their temporary vehicle, and headed straight to the boathouse.

Gibbs grinned, "I've heard of this place. If it's a secret, should we blindfold Cruz, or just knock him out?"

The General glanced back at the pale and angry man in the back seat.

"Too bad we can't just shoot him and be done with it."

Cruz closed his eyes, hating these two men. "I'm not looking, okay?"

Gibbs and Gen. Ryan smirked at each other. It was a blessedly quiet ride.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Cruz was placed in the interrogation room just as Tony and Hetty arrived. Gibbs noticed that the young agent looked more himself now and a determined and set look on his face when he saw Cruz on the screen being shown in the main room.

"He give you any trouble?" he asked the two men. When they shook their heads, he muttered, "Too damn bad, 'cause I'm going to give him some."

Gibbs grinned now, as did Gen. Ryan; Tony absolutely loved the interrogation room!

Tony entered and immediately kicked both Ray and the chair backwards against the wall and away from the table and watched as he and the chair toppled back, and then sideways, and over hard. His face was a mask of pure fury, and he wasn't holding anything back. He wasn't going to hide behind a mask for this bastard.

Ray looked up sullenly even as he hid the fear he now felt for the agent towering above him. He was alone with the agent he had betrayed; one thing he was always able to keep away from when he let things go bad…he was worried how long they would leave him alone with them.

"Look, Tony, really, I figured to cut you in on…"

Tony snarled, "Shut up and tell me what the hell is going on down there! You are practically the _first_ corrupt agent that General Banks turns to for his dirty work, and right now he can't help you. As of right now, he can only work hard to keep his pension, much less his _job_!"

Ray Cruz looked shocked at the glee and the promise in Tony's eyes, and saw the fingers twitch on the man and knew they could very well be on his throat right now. He stammered out, "I don't know, please believe me! General Banks gave me this last chance to make good or he was going to throw me out and hand over stuff he knew I did…but I owed some nasty blokes some money, so…." He shrugged helplessly as Tony asked, "How much was I worth? Better yet, how much are you up to your neck in?"

Ray licked his lips again as he whispered, "Five hundred grand."

Tony whistled, "Well, you don't do things by halves, do you? Now, would that be for me, or how much you owe?"

"Ahhh, I owe that much. Got twenty grand for spilling about you."

"Who?" Tony ground out, his teeth barred.

"Who I owe?"

"No, idiot, who paid you for Intel about me?"

"Ahhh… a dockworker."

"Shit….which one? The one you walked away with for two hours a few days ago?"

Ray looked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew about that.

"Cameras can tell funny stories, Cruz. Name." Tony ordered.

"Ah, I met him seven years ago the first time, and before this in Afghanistan…" Ray began hesitatingly, and then said suddenly, "I don't actually know his name, but I can tell you all I know of him…" He said quickly, and Tony nodded sharply, saying, "Tell us _everything_ you did for him, and what you told him, too."

Ray began to talk.

In the main boathouse room, the General cursed up a blue streak as Ray gave out more and more Intel about other areas he had given info about for the man who had paid him. Much of was from ops that he recognized, and it infuriated him; those specific ones had been compromised long ago, and now they had part of the puzzle…he wanted to go in there and….

He turned to Hetty, "This is being recorded, right?"

Grimly, she nodded, her mouth a firm ridged line of anger.

"Damn it, we need to find out who the man is, and who he works for!" The General nearly roared out.

Gibbs couldn't' even speak, he was too furious. He really wanted to go in the interrogation room and whale the tar out of the corrupt agent, knowing the General wanted to as well.

Better yet, maybe….

"Hey, Ryan, how about we step out for a while and get ourselves some more coffee; bet Tony could do with some too."

The General looked at Gibbs speculatively, and then nodded at seeing the rage the man was trying to hold back. "Yeah, guess you are right." They would leave the scumbag with Tony.

Quickly he wrote a quick note on the table for Tony to let them know they would be back with coffee and some food, and the two left the boathouse.

Hetty smiled quietly as she continued to watch how Tony kept Cruz at just enough nervousness in keeping his stories straight, and didn't let him embellish. She was tempted to leave too, and letting Tony know they had left him alone with the suspect, but she really enjoyed watching his techniques. He had more than one, she knew.

NCISNCISLANCISNCISLA

Across the city, a man picked up a phone, "Yes sir, Agent Dinozzo got away. No, not sure how much he figured out. Don't worry, sir, he doesn't know who I am….we'll get him, sir."

He hung up with a grin. He enjoyed his job.

AN: Yeah, I know, I wanted this longer too…is a bit difficult still keeping all straight in my head, but figured you would enjoy this much while I start on the next parts and get them more clear in my head. Now remember, back to work for me next week, but will still strive for a chapter every two weeks! Hope that you are all have a wonderful New Year! T


End file.
